JennaWrites' Moe
by JennaWrites
Summary: Moe is a lonely guy who lives in a swamp, but all of that changes when he meets a talking beagle named Snoopy, and has to rescue a glamorous princess for an VERY old, greedy ruler. Shrek parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter of my Shrek parody. Enjoy!**

Our story begins with a storybook. Peaceful music starts play and the storybook opens. A Hank Azaria like voice (which sounds hoarse) narrates the story, "Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's, first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but non-prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss."

Suddenly the music stops, and a yellow hand with four fingers rips out the page and laughs with the same voice as the narrator, "Yeah right! And Barney is going to be sober for at least an hour! What a load of…"

* * *

Then we go outside of an outhouse, and an ugly faced, yellow skinned, four fingered, skinny man in his 40's in a t-shirt and in boxers bust open through the door. He satisfyingly inhales the smelly aroma in his swamp. This man's name was Moe Szyslak

_**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**_

As Moe walks onto the swamp he steps on mud, and when he lifts his foot, in big bold print letters are, "JennaWrites' Moe".

_**The years start comin' and they don't stop comin'  
Fed to the rules and hit the ground runnin'  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

Moe goes to his homemade shower, and turn the faucet. When he turns it mud comes out. He takes off his clothes and starts bathing himself in the mud.

"**Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak"**

_**So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

Moe then goes to his homemade sink, and brushes his teeth with goo. After he's done brushing smiles, and the sink mirrors shatters.

"**John Travolta as Snoopy"**

_**Hey, now You're an all-star  
Get your game on, go play  
Hey, now You're a rock star  
Get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mold**_

Moe than gets dressed, and walks over a murky pond in the swamp with a shotgun. He aims his weapon fires in the water. A dead fish floats up to surface as an award for the man. He smirks and grabs the fish.

"**Marisa Tomei as Sara Sloane"**

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

We see Moe hammering down a sign. After hammering, he grabs a slug and squeezes goo out and uses the goo to write on the sign, "Keep Out!" He then walks towards his house to have his fish for dinner.

"**Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns"**

_**The ice we skate is gettin' pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire  
How 'bout yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored**_

Meanwhile, four men in a town are planning to attack Moe (which are "King of the Hill" characters). The men grab their weapons, while Moe grabs eating utensils to eat his meal. The men set fire to their torches, while Moe lights a fire in his fireplace. After his meal, Moe relaxes on his easy chair, drinking a Duff beer. Suddenly he hears noises, so he looks out his window. He sees the mob approaching his swamp. Moe groans, "Uh, not again."

He then grabs his shotgun and walks out of his home.

_**Hey, now, you're an all-star  
Get your game on, go play  
Hey, now You're a rock star  
Get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mold**_

* * *

The four men quietly walk through the bushes, so Moe wouldn't know that they arrived (too late). They then stopped when they were in front of the swamp.

"Is he there?" a man (Boomhauer) asked. Their leader (Hank) nodded.

Another man (Dale) sneered and walked towards Moe's home, saying, "Let's get him!"

Suddenly Hank grabs his shoulder stopping and whispers sharply, "Whoa! Are you crazy?! Don't you know what he'd do to you if he catches you?"

"Yeah! He'd grind your bones to make his bread!" exclaimed another man (Bill).

"Oh really…" a familiar voice said in front of the four men. The men looked right in front of them to see Moe smirking. Though Moe looks amused as keeps on going, "Though I think you got me confused with a 'Family Guy' character."

Then Moe starts approaching the men, they slowly back away as Moe continues, "Now me, a 'Simpson 'character. I'm MUCH worse. I can make a suit of your skins."

"No!" Bill yelps in fear.

"Oh, yes!" Moe exclaimed as he continued on, "I can shave your liver and squeeze the blood from your eyes!"

Moe then pauses to think and says, "Well actually, that's a 'South Park' character. But you get the deal."

"Back! Back away ugly! Back!" Dale yelled waving his torch attempting to scare Moe.

Moe rolls his eyes, and then he grabs a Duff beer bottle from his pocket, and shakes the bottle and aims it at Dale's torch. Moe pulls off the bottle cap, causing the beer to go through Dale's torch causing the liquid to set fire, and onto Dale's shirt. Dale panics and immediately stops, drop, and roll on the ground. After the fire is put out on his shirt, the other men help him up, as they look at Moe with fear.

"Oh, that's not the worst I can do," Moe, said with a smirk. From behind him, Moe grabs his shotgun and loads it up. The four men gasp in fear. Then Moe starts shooting his gun everywhere, scaring the four men out their wits, so they start screaming. When Moe finally stops shooting, he waits for the men to stop screaming. After they stopped, they shivered, as Moe approached them and whispered, "I believe, this is the part where you scream like 'gals', and run away."

And that's just what men did. In a snap, they screamed like girls and ran away. Moe laughed lightly at this and shouted, "And stay out!"

Then Moe notices a flyer on the ground that belonged to the men. He picks it up, and reads, "WANTED cartoons, video game characters, etc."

**So what do you think of chapter 1? I'll update soon. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter two!**

"Okay, it's full! Take it away!"

The next morning, not too far away from Moe's swamp, a coach with prisoners rolls away while all cartoons; video game characters, aliens, etc. were being ushered by guards (which consisted of hyenas from the lion king, cops from the Simpsons, and bulbins from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) into coaches. Here, people would sell them for money. If you were wondering why this was happening, it's because the ruler of the land, King Burns, ordered that all cartoons, video game characters, aliens, etc. would be locked up if found roaming free. We now see Roger Rabbit being taken to a coach (being held by the ears), by Lou and Eddie (two cops from the Simpsons).

"Oh come on officers! You can't arrest me! I'm a toon! I'm supposed to make people laugh!" Roger pleaded to the Lou and Eddie.

When Lou threw Roger into a coach, he replied, "Uh, I'm sorry Roger. I'd like to let you go, you being the funniest toon. But King Burns ordered for your kind to be locked up in a cold, dingy cell, instead of romping free, out in the beyond. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Then Lou whistled, signaling the driver of the coach to pull away.

"Oh, P-p-p-pleeease! I can't be locked up! I just can't! I want to see the light of day! Waaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" pleaded Roger as the coach pulled away.

Also in a coach, was Rocko and Heifer, butt naked. (King Burns believed cartoon animals shouldn't wear any clothes like real life animals.) Rocko attempts to hide himself in a corner, wanting to hide his "shame". But Heifer, didn't feel uncomfortable, and basked in his nakedness.

"Oh, come on Rocko. It isn't that bad. At least we don't have to wear clothes any more. We can finally be…NAAAAAKED!"(A/N: I'm sorry! I was dying to write that. I LOVED when Heifer said that.) Heifer assured Rocko. Rocko just groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

At a table near by, a strict looking man was writing down what people brought in. His name was Rex Banner (He was a replacement of Chief Wiggum in a Simpsons episode, Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment) and he was the captain of the guards.

"Next!" boomed Rex Banner (with the voice of Dave Thomas), as Christopher Robin and Poo Bear are next in line. Behind the two, was a mean looking girl with a blue dress, and black hair (Lucy) and a beagle (Snoopy).

Banner snaps his finger, signaling three hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed) to grab Poo. Banzai grabs Poo with his mouth. Christopher Robin tries to stop the hyenas but two bulbins grab him.

Banner faces Poo and states, "Your honey eating days are over tubby! Shenzi, Banzai, Ed! Take care of the bear yourself!"

The three hyenas snicker evilly and Shenzi exclaims, "Alright! I always wanted a two foot chew toy!"

Ed laughs stupidly, yet menacingly at Poo.

Poo didn't like the sound of that. He sadly sighed, saying, "Oh bother."

"Okay you get 20 coins for the Poo bear," Rex says giving 20 coins to a big man.

Snoopy sadly looks at Poo, as the hyenas carried him away. He gulps nervously and turns to Lucy with a John Travolta like voice, "Oh come on! Don't give me to them! Does Charlie Brown even know you're doing this? Does…"

"Oh, shut up you dumb beagle!" Lucy fiercely snapped at Snoopy.

"Next!" Banner calls out.

Lucy comes to the table forcing Snoopy with him.

"What's with the pooch? Is this a hooch?!" Banner asked frowning at Snoopy.

"I've got a talking beagle!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Uh, right," Banner says rolling his eyes, "Uh, little girl. We only take in cartoons with real quality. Not made up mumbo-jumbo. Well, that's good enough for 25 cents. Unless… you can prove that the beagle talks."

"Uh, of course he can talk," Lucy nervously laughs as she unhooks the leash and says, "Come on doggie! Talk!"

Snoopy just stands there, nervously staring around. After seeing what was happened to Poo, he didn't wanted to be turned in!

"Well…?" Rex asked impatiently.

"Um! He's just nervous! Come on! Talk!" Lucy says nervously at Snoopy. Then her face turns angry and she angrily yelled, "Talk stupid!"

"That's it! I heard enough, little girl! Guards!" Banner said losing his patience.

"No wait! He can talk really!" Lucy shouts desperately. Then she grabs Snoopy's mouth, attempting to fake Snoopy talking, "'I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkingest dog in the whole damn planet!"

Then finally having it, Banner booms out, "GUARDS! Take her away!"

Lou and Eddie come in the scene and grabs Lucy.

"No! He can talk! I mean it!" Lucy yells out desperately as she struggles to escape. As she struggles, she kicks a cage with two fairies in it (Cosmo and Wanda). The two fairies escape and fairy dust lands on Snoopy, causing him to elevate in the air.

"Hey! I can fly!" Snoopy exclaims.

"He can fly!" Christopher Robin exclaimed.

"He can fly!" Rocko and Heifer cried out.

Banner looks up at Snoopy stunned saying, "He can talk!"

"That's right Rexy! I'm a flying, talking dog! You may see a horsefly, heck maybe a housefly! But I bet you didn't see a dog fly!" Snoopy exclaimed proudly.

Though unfortunately, the fairy dust starts wearing off of Snoopy, and he begins to fall.

"Uh oh," Snoopy whispers to himself as he falls to the ground.

"Seize him!" shouts Banner ordering the guards.

The guards lunge at Snoopy but luckily snoopy runs away in time. Snoopy runs into the woods with the Banner and guards pursuing him. Snoopy kept looking back at the guards that he didn't even bother to look ahead of him. He suddenly bumped into someone. Snoopy turns to see Moe angrily glaring at him. He flinched being frightened. He then hears footsteps and turns to see Banner and guards. Snoopy immediately hides behind Moe.

Rex sees Moe and nervously says, "You there. Ugly man."

Moe looks at Banner awkwardly and says, "Yes."

Rex replied calmly, yet nervously," By order of King Burns, I am allowed to place you and the dog under arrest so I can take you to a designated resettlement facility."

Moe walks up to the captain, making him very nervous. After a couple of seconds of Moe's angry glare, Moe says dryly, "Oh really. You and what army?"

Banner turns around expecting to see the other guards backing him up, but instead he sees their weapons on the ground. Banner then smiles nervously at Moe, and then he turns around and runs for his life with the other guards.

Moe smirks and turns around to go back to his swamp. Snoopy was truly amazed how Moe saved his life from the guards. He couldn't just let him leave without knowing him. He chuckles and runs after him.

"Can I say something to you?" Snoopy asked sounding amazed, "Listen, you was really, really, really something back here. Incredible!"

"Are you talking to--" Moe asked turning around seeing no one, "Me?"

Moe then shrugs, forgetting about Snoopy and continues on home, when Snoopy pops up right in front of Moe out of nowhere, "Yes, I was talking to you. Can I tell you that you that you were great back here? Those guards! They thought they were the top dogs. Then you showed up, and POW! Right in the kisser! (A/N: I'm Sorry! I was dying to saw that!) They was trippin' over themselves like babes in the woods. All of that stuff you did, really made me feel good to see that."

"Oh, that's great, really," replied Moe sarcastically trying to ignore him.

"Man, it's so good to be free," Snoopy, said happily.

"Hmm. If that's the case, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm?" Moe pointed out to Snoopy, and continues on walking.

"Uh, well. My friends are far away from here," said Snoopy frowning, then his face lights up having a great idea and runs after Moe, "Hey! I have an idea! I'll stay with you! You're mean, yellow, fighting machine. Together we'll scare the wits out of anybody that crosses us."

Moe then turns around at Snoopy, and makes an ugly face and roars.

Snoopy just sat in front of Moe, looking a little stunned and says, "Wow. That was REALLY scary. And if you don't mind me saying, if that doesn't work, your breath will certainly get the job done. Because you definitely need some tic tacs or something like that, because your breath stinks! Man, you almost burned the fur on my body! Just like the time--"

Moe then just had enough of Snoopy's talking, so he covered his mouth with his hand. But Snoopy keeps on talking through his mouth, causing him to mumble. Moe finally gives up and takes his hand out of Snoopy's mouth, "And then, I really ate some bad bacon grease Linus had gave me. I smell pretty bad after that, let me tell you."

"Why, are you following me!?" Moe snapped at Snoopy.

Then Moe sulks away from Snoopy.

"I'll tell you why," Snoopy said merely. Then he starts to sing.

Snoopy: _**Cause I'm all alone.  
There's no one here beside me.  
My problems are all gone,  
There's no one to deride me.  
But you gotta have friends—**_

"Stop! Singing!" Moe yelled at Snoopy.

Moe then grabs Snoopy by his ears saying, "Well that's no wonder you don't have any friends!"

"Wow, only a true friend would be that cruelly honest!" Snoopy exclaimed.

Moe then drops Snoopy and says, "Look, dog, look at me! What am I?"

Snoopy looks at Moe head to toe. And he says, "Uh… really skinny?"

"No!" yelled Moe, "I'm an ugly guy! You know! 'Grab your torch and pitchforks.' Doesn't that bother you?"

Snoopy pauses for a second and simply said, "Nope."

"See I told—what? Really?" Moe asked surprised.

"Really, really," Snoopy guaranteed Moe.

"Oh," Moe said awkwardly, "Okay."

Moe then continues to walk to his swamp.

Snoopy then runs up to him saying, "Man, I like you. 'Name's Snoopy. What your name?"

Moe turns at Snoopy and replies uneasily, "Uh, Moe."

As Moe continues on walking, Snoopy catches up to him, saying, "Moe? Well, you know what I like about you, Moe? You got that kind of I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks-of-me thing. I like that. I respect that, Moe. You all right."

The two walk up a hill, which overlooks Moe's swamp.

"Uh! Who would want to live in a dump like that?" Snoopy asked appalled.

Moe then glares at Snoopy, simply saying, "That; would be my home."

As Moe walks on, Snoopy realized what he said and replied sheepishly, "Oh. But when you look at it again, it's beautiful. Very rustic. I like what done with the place. I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder."

Snoopy walks on, he notices the Keep Out!" sign that Moe put up.

"I guess you don't entertain much? Do you?" Snoopy asked looking at the sign.

"I like my privacy," Moe replied in annoyance as he walked to his cottage.

"You know what? I like my privacy too," Snoopy said catching up to Moe, "That's another thing we have in common. Like I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You've trying to give them a hint, and they won't leave. There's that awkward silence."

Suddenly there's an awkward silence, and Snoopy was up at Moe's face.

"Can I bunk in with you?" Snoopy asks.

"What?" Moe asks surprised. He never had anyone stay with him. Especially someone like Snoopy.

"Can I bunk in with you, please?" Snoopy asks again politely.

Then Moe smiles and says, "Of course!"

"Really?" Snoopy asked.

Moe's smile turns into a frown and says, "No."

When Moe was about to go inside his house, Snoopy jumps in his arms pleading, "Please! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be unloved! Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay! Please! Please!"

"Alright!" Moe said dropping Snoopy, as he opened the door he said, "But only for tonight!"

When Moe opened the door, Snoopy immediately dashes inside Moe's home, running around his living room.

"Ah! Thank you!" Snoopy shouted.

"What—No! No!" Moe shouted at Snoopy.

Snoopy then jumps up on Moe's chair exclaiming, "This is gonna be great! We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning, I'm making' waffles!"

Moe growls at Snoopy even more irate.

Snoopy then looks around the house and asks, "So, which room am I staying in?"

Moe then snaps at Snoopy, "Room! What room?! Oh no! You're not staying in a room! You're sleeping outside, buddy!"

Then Snoopy finally gets Moe's point, so he slumps out of Moe's chair walks on fours out the door, and sadly says, "Oh, well. I guess that's cool. I mean, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so I guess outside is best, you know."

When he outside, the beagle sniffles saying, "Goodnight."

Moe instantly slams the door in front of him.

Moe hears Snoopy saying, "I mean, I do like the outdoors. I'm a dog. My ancestors were born outside. I'll just be sitting by myself outside, I guess, you know. By myself, outside."

Then Snoopy sadly sings.

Snoopy: _**I'm all alone.  
There's no one here beside me...**_

**So what do you think? I'll update soon. In your reviews, feel free to tell me which cartoon characters I should use. I need some ideas for cartoon characters that camp out on Moe's property. Also Wormtail96, I'll soon put in Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and the OC kids (I like them). Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Here's chapter 3!**

It's now night at Moe's cottage, and Moe has just laid out his dinner on his table (trout with a lot of salt on it, peanuts, pretzels, and chips. And to finish it off, a HUGE mug of beer to satisfy his thirst after all that sodium). Moe sits down and is about to eat his dinner, when he sees Snoopy, pitifully looking from outside. Moe looks down at his meal feeling guilty. Then he shakes it out his mind and starts eating. Then, he hears noises inside his house.

Moe drops his utensils and shouts at Snoopy, "Hey! I told you to stay outside you dumb mutt!"

Snoopy jumps up at the window and asserts, "First of all, my name is Snoopy! Second, I'm not a mutt! I'm a purebred beagle! Third, I am outside!"

Moe was quite surprised to see Snoopy outside. If he was outside, who was… inside? Then Moe here's more noises, and sees three HUGE shadows on the wall. Then he looks down at his table to see two rats and a squirrel walking on his table. The squirrel had reddish fur, and was VERY energetic and dashed to the bowl of peanuts, exclaiming with a Steve Carell like voice, "Oh boy! NUTS!"

The squirrel immediately stuffs his mouth with the peanuts. Then Moe sees a dust colored rat coming out from Moe mug of beer, VERY drunk, and he idiotically sings with a Steve Buscemi like voice, "Duff Beer for me! (hiccup) Duff Bear for you! I'll have a Duff! (hiccup) You have one t-toooooooooooo!!!"

The squirrel looks at the dust colored rat and asks a small, bluish-gray rat, "Hey  
Rémy. What wrong with Templeton?"

The bluish-gray rat was obviously wasn't paying attention. Instead he was on Moe's plate, eating some of his trout, replying to the squirrel, with a Patton Oswalt like voice, "Mmm. I don't know Hammy. But, mmm. This trout is delicious. I wonder what herbs is in it."

Suddenly, Moe grabs Rémy, and shouting, "Gotcha!"

Then out of the blue, we see Templeton on Moe's shoulder, sniffing Moe's ear, "(hiccup) Is this cheese?"

Thinking that Moe's ear was cheese (he was still drunk), Templeton bit Moe's ear. Moe yelped in pain, causing him to drop Rémy. The three run off into a hole in the wall.

Moe yells at the three angrily, "What the hell are you doing in my home?!"

Suddenly, a large object is pushed on the table. Moe turns to see a coffin with a yellow skinned, blonde haired woman with a EXTREMELY good figure, pink middrift, and denim pants (with Titiana in the coffin. Titiana is a female bartender from a Simpsons episode, Pygmoelian) and the seven duffs, Tipsy, Queasy, Surly, Sleazy, Edgy, Dizzy and Remorseful, surrounding it, mourning.

Moe angrily looks at the seven duffs and says pushing the coffin, "Oh no. Dead sexy, bartender, off the table!"

"But where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken!" exclaims Surly angrily, as Remorseful cries on his shoulder.

Moe's angry face then turns into a confused one and asks confused, "What?"

Moe then storms off into his bedroom to see a pink panther in it. The panther looks up at Moe, and smiles sheepishly.

We now see Moe carrying the Pink Panther by the neck angrily saying, "I live in a swamp. I put up signs. I'm an ugly guy! What do I have to do get a little privacy?!"

As Moe throws the Pink Panther outside, his eyes widen in horror. He saw a hundred of cartoons, camping out on his swamp!

"No, no!" Moe screamed in terror. He sees the Incredibles showing off their powers (while Dash is pulling off pranks). Rocko and Heifer were warming up beside a fire. While Link (from Ocarina of Time) was playing his ocarina, attracting animals. Tweety birds were flying everywhere.

Moe then couldn't take it anymore, causing him to shout to the high heavens, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IN MY SWAMP?!"

Everyone gasps in fear when they see Moe. Cosmo and Wanda fly off hiding in their tent. Buster and Babs Bunny huddle in fear. Moe then tries to shoo of the campers, "All right, get out of here. All of you move it! Come on! Let's go!"

Then suddenly, Buster and Babs Bunny quickly run into the house. Moe exclaims as he runs after them, "No! No!"

But the two rabbits get inside his house and lock the door. Moe growls angrily, and turns at Snoopy.

"Well don't look at me! I didn't invite them!" exclaimed Snoopy.

Then Roger Rabbit steps out of the crowd saying, "Of course no one invited us."

Then Kermit the Frog steps out of the crowd saying, "We were forced to come here."

"Forced to come here? By who?!" Moe questioned the crowd.

"By King Burns. " Heifer said answering.

"Yes. And he signed an ev-ev-evic-evic---" Pooh said, "Uh, Christopher Robin. What were those two words again?"

"An eviction notice, Pooh," Christopher Robin said correcting Pooh.

"Oh yes," Pooh said realizing.

Moe groans annoyed and he says in his mind, "_Well, I guess the only way I'll get these guys off my property is to find this 'King Burns' guy._"

"Alright," Moe sighs and he demands, "Does anyone know where this 'King Burns' guy is?"

The crowd remained silence. They didn't want to tell because King Burns had such terrifying power. He could send them in a dungeon forever!

Then, Snoopy exclaimed, "Ooh! I know! I know where he is!"

Not wanting to choose Snoopy, Moe asks again, "Does anyone else, know where to find him?"

Heifer was about to raise his hand, but Rocko pushes it down.

"Anyone at all?" Moe asks desperately.

"Me! Me!" Snoopy shouts jumping up and down, "Pick me!"

"Anyone?"

"Pick me! Me!"

Moe sighed. No one would volunteer except Snoopy. He was his only hope of getting his swamp back.

Moe then said, "Okay, fine. Attention, all you cartoons, aliens, video game characters, etc. Do not get comfy here! 'Cause you won't be staying here long! I'm going to see this guy, King Burns right now and get you all off my land and back where you came from!"

Then the crowd did something that Moe didn't expect. They all cheered. Then they all start chanting, "MOE! MOE! MOE!"

Moe storms off ignoring the cheering and the chanting and walks over to Snoopy saying, "Hey you. Uh, Snoopy."

Snoopy turns to see Moe.

"You're coming with me," Moe stated.

Snoopy smiles and says, "Alright! That's what I like to hear! Two underdogs, going to the big town, to stop an evil top dog, to free the little people! I love the idea!"

As Moe and Snoopy walk away, multicolored Tweety birds fly over the two, laying flower necklaces on their necks. Moe immediately rips his off. Then Snoopy starts to sing.

Snoopy: _**On the road again.**_

"Take it, Moe!" Snoopy exclaims at Moe.

_**I can't wait to get on the road again.**_

"What did I say about the singing?" Moe said angrily at Snoopy.

"Can I whistle?" Snoopy asked.

"No," Moe replied.

"Can I hum?" Snoopy asked again

"Alright, you can hum," Moe, sighed in annoyance.

Snoopy starts to hum the song he was singing, as the two started their big adventure.

Somewhere in a castle, we see an old, frail, bald man walking to the torture room. This man was known as the infamous King Burns. As he walked through the doors, we see a gray haired man with glasses dunking something in a bucket of water. Burns then raises his hand saying to the man with a Harry Shearer like voice that sounds old and raspy, "That's enough, Smithers. He's ready to talk."

Smithers lifts up the thing he was dunking revealing to be a small red parrot name Iago, who was coughing and gagging. Smithers then puts the parrot's legs inside a cuff hanging from the ceiling, causing him to hang from the ceiling, upside down. Burns walks over to Iago, and grabs his wings, flaps them, and sings, "Fly, fly, fly as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the loudest bird in Agrabah!"

Iago says in a Gilbert Gottfried like voice, "You're a monster!"

"I'm not the monster. You are! You and the rest of those animated hogwash, poisoning the only thing I have of a perfect world. Now, tell me! Where are the others?!" Burns demands.

"Bite me, vulture man!" Iago snaps at Burns, and spits in his eye.

Burns starts to panic, and shouts, "Smithers! Help!"

Smithers runs up to him, with a spray bottle, saying, "It's okay sir. I'm right here."

Then Smithers sprays Burns eye, washing out the spit. When it's washed out, Burns calms down and walks over to Iago with a grim face.

"I was a very patient man. But I'm afraid that Mr. Patient Man has turned to Mr. Mean Man! Tell me or I'll--" Burns exclaims as he reaches at Iago's tail feathers.

Though before he reaches his tail feathers, Iago pleads, "No! Not the tail feathers! Not the trademark tail feathers!"

"Alright then! Who's hiding them?!" Burns asked the parrot shining a flashlight in his flash.

As Iago winces at the light, he says, "Okay. Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know Aladdin?"

"Aladdin?" Burns asked confused.

"Aladdin," Iago replies.

"Yes. I do believe I know him. That silly, dreamer boy who has that doohickey, paranormal lamp?" asks Burns.

"Well," Iago continues, "She's married to Aladdin."

"Aladdin?!" Burns asked surprised.

"Aladdin!" exclaimed Iago.

"So she's married to Aladdin," Burns said in wonder.

Suddenly the doors burst open. We see Rex Banner coming in saying, "My king! We found it!"

Burns eyes widen and he says, "Well what are you waiting for man! Bring it in!"  
Lou and Eddie carry in a fairly large object covered with a blanket into room. They remove it revealing it to be a mirror.

Burns looks at the mirror and to his surprise, he sees his own reflection. He then glares and says angrily, "Wait a minute! This is a real mirror!"

"Oh yes. About that sire, there is no such thing as a magic mirror," Banner replied nervously.

"Well then who's playing the role of the talking mirror?!" Burns asked angrily.

"This meerkat," Banner replied.

Suddenly the hyena trio bust through the door, with their leader, Shenzi, of them having a meerkat in a formal suit, in her mouth. She drops the meerkat onto the ground in front of the mirror. The meerkat slowly gets up from the ground, dusting himself. Then he turns to his audience.

Burns sighs and says, "Well, I guess he'll have to do."

The meerkat nervously looks around and he grabs some note cards from his pocket and says with a Nathan Lane like voice, "Hey, everyone! I'm Timon! And I'm going to be your host for tonight."

"Keep your pie hole shut! He must not know any--" Iago shouting at Timon, warning him.

Suddenly Smithers grabs the parrot and throws him in a small cell box and locks it. Then Burns turns at Timon and asks, "Is my kingdom the most perfect in the land?"

Timon then starts to sweat and nervously replies, "Well… I really hate to say this buddy, but… technically, you're not king."

Burns glares at the meerkat and turns to Smithers saying, "Uh, Smithers?"

Smithers grabs a small Timon plush from his pocket and throws to the hyenas to tear apart. Timon gulps nervously as he sees the remains of the plush were fluff and ripped off limbs.

"You were saying?" Burns says to Timon with a malicious smile.

"Well, what I meant was, you're a king YET," Timon replied guarantying Burns, "So to become king, you have to marry a princess. It's pretty simple."

Burns smirked at Timon and says "Go on."

Timon chuckles nervously and says professionally, "So, just sit back and relax, my king, because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes. And here they are! Bachelorette #1 is a hot sexy wife of a famous baseball player on the Icetopes, Buck Mitchells. For a living, she sings at baseball games and clubs. At first her act seems innocent, and then seconds later she strips down to lingerie and gets naughty. Please welcome, Tabitha Vixx!"

Timon brings out a picture of a young sexy woman with blondish hair, a green and orange striped shirt, red shorts, and yellow skin.

Timon continues, "Bachelorette #2 is an EVEN MORE hot sexy woman, but this one will be easier to get, 'cause she's single! For a living, she's a bartender at 'Juggernauts' in Hollywood, CA. She has amazing talents of filling two mugs of beer while jumping up and down. Give it up for, Titania!"

Timon grabs out a picture of the sexy woman we saw in the coffin earlier.

Timon continues, "And last, but luckily not least, bachelorette #3 is a beautiful blonde woman from a castle guarded by a dragon named Elliot and surrounded hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes pina coladas, the book and musical 'Wicked', and is an actress that has been in movies such as 'Honey, I Scotchguarded the Kids' and 'The Zookeeper's Wife'. Yours for the rescuing, Sara Sloane!"

Timon shows a picture a woman in her 30's, long, yellow skin, flowing, light blonde hair, an excellent figure, green long sleeved shirt, black stylish pants, a purple scarf, and sunglasses to top it off.

"So what will it be Burnsy? Bachelorette #1? Bachelorette #2? Or Bachelorette #3?" Timon asked Burns.

Burns paused to think as the soldiers shouted out numbers.

"#1!"

"No! #2! She's the sexiest of all!"

Smithers then call out, "#3! Pick #3 my dear king!"

"Okay! I know!" shouted out Burns, "Uh, #3!"

"King Burns. You chose, Sara Sloane," Timon declared showing her picture again. Then he pulls a boom box from out of nowhere and plays "Pina Coladas".

All of the soldiers cheered as Mr. Burns dreamily stared at the picture of Sara Sloane.

"Sara Sloane. She's the perfect one. Now I need to find someone to rescue her," Burns said mischievously.

Then Timon nervously spoke up, "Well, I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night--"

"I'll do it!" Burns exclaimed not listening to Timon.

"Yes, but after sunset--" Timon continues on.

"Oh shut up! You blabbering mongoose!" Burns scolded at Timon. The meerkat fell backwards and was silent.

"I'll make this woman my queen. Yes, and I'll finally be a king!" Burns said to himself. Then he turned to Banner saying, "Captain Banner! Assemble your finest men! We're going to have...a tournament!"

**So what do you think? How do you like Mr. Burns as the villain. Also as you see, all the bachelorettes were very minor characters on episodes of The Simpsons. Also please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

We now see Moe and Snoopy arriving at a parking lot. Snoopy points up to the castle as he says, "Yep. That's Burnsville. See, I told you I could find it."

Moe looks up at and the castle, it was 50 stories high! Moe was quite amazed and says, "So this is Burns castle."

"Mm-hmm. That's the place. Why do you ask?" Snoopy asked Moe.

Moe then turned to Snoopy asking, "Do you think maybe he's compensating for something?"

Moe chuckles at his joke, but he sees that Snoopy isn't laughing, guessing he didn't get the joke. Moe walks on to the castle. Snoopy then runs up to him, "Wait up Moe!"

"Wait for us too!" shouted out a creepy, pretty high-pitched voice (I think any actress can make that voice.).

Moe and Snoopy turn around to see a wolf and an imp running up to them. The wolf was male, had gray fur, blue eyes, and two earrings on each ear, and had a cuff on his front left leg.

The imp was female, and riding on the wolf, had light blue and black skin, orange hair in a ponytail, scarlet eyes, half of a stone helmet on her head and was half the size of Moe.

"What the…" Moe said confused, "Who the hell are you guys?!"

The wolf replied with a Zac Efron like voice, "My name Link, and this impish creature on my back is Midna."

"Why are you two here?" Snoopy asked confused.

"To stop Burns! Duh!" Midna stated with the same voice that called out to Snoopy and Moe (A/N: For Midna's voice, imagine the her high pitched voice from Twilight Princess only this time said in actually words).

"Yeah. This isn't my true form. I'm really human. Midna and I were going to find a special sword to turn my back in my true form. When I was about to touch it, King Burns immediately arrested us," said Link.

Midna face turned angry and muttered, "When I get my hands on that old vulture, I'm gonna shove my hand, up his--"

"Okay! Lets keep on going," Moe said losing his patience.

"By the way, my name's Snoopy. This is Moe," Snoopy said introducing themselves as they walked on.

The four walked up to the admission area, were a guy in a King Burns costume was letting some people in.

The group stepped towards the man, Moe saying, "Excuse me?"

The guy gasps in horror of Moe's ugly face and runs around the velvet rope maze.

"Wait! I just want to…" Moe says the guy, but obviously he wasn't listening.

Moe just sighs and walk directly through the ropes with the three behind him, causing them to fall down. While the guy was running, he didn't look where he was going and ran into a wall. He fell down unconscious. The four passed the man, as they continued on.

Moe, Link, and Midna pass through the rail turning thing. They heard a strange noise in the rail turning thing. They turn around to see Snoopy, having trouble passing it. Snoopy then pushes to hard, causing him to fling to the ground. Moe sighs in annoyance as the group walked on.

The four look around the town of Burnsville. There were Burns shaped balloons, Burns shaped cakes in bakeries, and in the center of town, the colors of cobblestone joined together looks like Burns. Though that wasn't what the group was looking at. They noticed that the town was COMPLETELY empty. The only thing heard was quite shopping music in the background.

"It's quiet," Moe uneasily said.

"Too quiet," Link said suspiciously.

"Where is everyone?" Midna asked.

After a moment of silence, Snoopy say, "Check this out!"

Snoopy runs over to a booth with a lever on it. He pulls the lever, causing festive music to play, and the curtains to opening on the booth, and showing small wooden puppets that look like Burns and they sing.

Puppets: _**Welcome to Burnsville, such a perfect town  
Here we have some rules  
Let us lay them down  
Don't make waves, stay in line  
And we'll get along fine  
Burnsville is a perfect place**_

_**Please keep off of the grass  
Shine your shoes, wipe your...**_

The puppets bend down. They were about to say the next word. That is until they show their faces as they turned around.

_**Face  
Burnsville is, Burnsville is  
Burnsville is a perfect place!**_

When the song ends, bright flash beams at the group, then a photo comes out. The photo shows the four were completely staggered during the song, with their shocked faces. After a moment of silence, Link says, "That was… interesting."

Midna looked like she about to puke. In disgust, she quietly said, "That was the WORST song that has EVER been heard on this planet."

Moe just said nothing and stood there.

While Snoopy's reaction was quite different, "Wow. Let's do that again!"

Snoopy ran over to the booth again. Moe, Link and Midna hollered, "NO!"

Midna jumps off of Link as her ponytail turned into a giant hand and with it, she immediately snatched Snoopy before he could reach the lever.

"No, No, NO!" Midna screeched as she pulled Snoopy close to her face, then with evil eyes, she leaned close to the frightened beagle's face, hissing, "No."

Suddenly the four hear trumpeting. Midna drops Snoopy, as she floats towards the fanfare and turns to the group asking, "Well is anyone coming?"

The scene switches to the castle, in an arena like area, with a vast crowd surrounding it. On a balcony were King Burns, Mr. Smithers, and Rex Banner. We see King Burns talking to a crowd of soldiers (which consisted of hyenas from the lion king, bulbins from Twilight Princess, and cops from the Simpsons).

King Burns said, "My fellow soldiers. Today one of you shall prove himself--"

The group (with Midna on Link's back again) following the trumpeting, down a tunnel. While walking, Snoopy starts humming the annoying song we heard earlier.

Moe turns angrily at Snoopy, and says, "Okay. If you don't stop singing, I'll shove this beer bottle down your throat!"

Snoopy flinches, and nervously grins saying, "Sorry."

After the four made it out of the tunnel, they saw the grand castle of King Burns and the crowd.

Burns proclaimed, "That champion shall have the honor-- no, no-- the privilege to go forth and rescue the gorgeous Sara Sloane from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place, and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice I am willing to make."

Smithers brings out a sign that says to cheer. Automatically the crowd starts cheering.

"Let the tournament, begin!" Burns proudly declared.

After Burns speech, the four walk out of the crowds in the middle of the arena. The crowd immediately stops cheering and gasps in horror when they see the group.

Burns face is surprised and he asks, "What are those? And that man! He's hideous!"

Moe frowns and replies, "Well that's not very nice. They're just a dumb beagle, wolf, and Twili imp."

"Hey!" chided the three.

Burns ignores the four. Then suddenly he has an idea. He says, "Soldiers, new plan! The one who kills the ugly man will be named champion! Kill him!"

The soldiers grab their weapons (except the hyenas, they just growl) and advance the group. The four gasp and slowly back away.

"Hey come on now. Let's be cool," Moe trying to assure the crowd.

"Kill them!" someone shouted out in the crowd.

As they back away, Moe looks behind to see a HUGE beer barrel behind him. He quickly grabs a mug and fills it up with the beer in the barrel and says, "Can't we settle this over a pint? I use to be a bartender."

The soldiers keep on advancing on the four.

Moe just shrugs and says, "No? All right then. Bring it!"

Moe smashes the mug into the barrel, causing beer to shoot at the soldiers. Moe then smashes the mug of beer into a cop's face, causing him the scream in pain. Two bulbins ran at him, but Moe grabbed his shotgun and shoots at them.

Meanwhile, some hyenas are approaching Snoopy, growling, when Link and Midna jump in front of Snoopy protecting him. Link crouches down growling while Midna's ponytail turns into a giant hand and a dark circle is formed in the area (A/N: If you ever play Twilight Princess when your in wolf form and Midna's on your back, you can do a special spin attack called a "Dark Field"). Suddenly Link rams into the hyenas at the speed of lightening.

Snoopy was amazed to see what happened, he said, "Thanks guys."

"No problem Snoopy," Link replied, and he and Midna went back to fighting.

Wanting to help, Snoopy climbs up a giant barrel of beer, and rolls it, running over some soldiers.

Woman Voice:_** I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation**_

Meanwhile, some soldiers are chasing Moe. Moe leaps into a ring chasing away some horses away.

_**A girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do**_

Then like a wrestler, he bounces of from the cords, knocking some soldiers down

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not me  
Me, me, me**_

The crowd watches as Moe beaten up the soldiers.

Then Snoopy shouted, "Oh Moe! Tag me! Tag me!"

Moe carries one of the soldiers towards Snoopy, and head buts him.

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station**_

The crowd starts cheering loudly after seeing some of Moe's fighting skills.

_**And I'm always feelin' good when I'm having fun**_

_**And I don't have to please no one**_

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not me  
Me, me, me  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not me, not me**_

After the four finished fighting the soldiers off, the bell rings, and everyone cheering and whooping loudly for them. The four walk out waving at them, smiling.

Snoopy then starts chanting, "USA! USA! USA!"

"Thank you. Thanks. We're here 'til Thursday!" Moe said to the crowd.

With a smirk, King Burns signals his men to aim their weapons at the four. Everyone gasps, and the group was quite surprised. They kept absolutely still, because one move could have been their last.

Banner turns to Burns asking, "Should I have them killed now your majesty?"

Burns paused to think for a moment. Then he had a mischievous, scandalous idea. He then points at the four exclaiming to the crowd, "My mindless slaves! I give you… our CHAMPIONS!"

Everyone starts cheering with exuberance. The four's scared faces turned into surprised and confused faces.

"What?" Moe asked confused.

"Congratulations, ugly fiend, beagle, wolf, and Twili imp. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest," Burns proclaimed.

"Quest?" Moe asked puzzled, "I'm already on a quest. The quest to get my swamp back!"

Burns face looked a little confused as he asked in disbelief, "Your swamp?"

"Uh, YEAH my swamp! Where you dumped those freaks off!" Moe angrily yelled.

"Hmm, really?" Burns asked with a smirk. Then he realized a way for his plan to work. He says to the group, "How about this. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back."

Frowning, Moe asked, "EXACTLY the way it was?"

"Down to the last slime-covered toadstool," Burns assured Moe.

"And the squatters?" Moe asked still unsure.

"As good as gone," Burns assured again.

Moe was still skeptical, but he looked around to still see the soldiers aiming their weapons at him and the group. Moe then asked reluctantly, "What kind of quest?"

* * *

We now see our heroic group walking in a field of sunflowers away from the castle. Meanwhile Moe was eating some onions. Midna was staring at the sky while riding on Link's back. Link was listening to Snoopy blabbering so many words, making him thin in his mind, "_How in the almighty of the goddesses can this little guy talk so much?!_" (A/N: In the Zelda series, there are three goddesses.)

"Let me get this straight, we've got to go find a dragon and rescue a princess just so Burns will give your swamp back, which you only don't have, because he filled it full of freaks in the first place, is that about right?" Snoopy asked.

Moe sighs annoyed, "I think I now know why animals aren't supposed to talk."

"Same here," Midna growled in annoyance after hearing Snoopy talk for fifteen minutes nonstop.

Snoopy then thought for a second then asked, "Hey, Moe. Why didn't you pull some of that ugly guy stuff on him, you know, throttle him, lay siege to his fortress, and grind his bones to make your bread, you know."

"I think you're confused with a 'Family Guy' character with the 'grind his bones' part, Snoop," Link said correcting Snoopy.

"Oh I know what, maybe I could've decapitated an entire village and put their heads on a pike, got a knife, cut open their spleens, drink their fluids. Is that good for you?" Moe replied sarcastically.

Snoopy stopped for a second, and then replied with a disgusted face, "Ugh. No, not really."

"There's a lot more to ugly guys than people think, Snoopy," Moe replied to Snoopy.

"Really? For example?" Snoopy asked curiously.

"Example. Uh, okay?" Moe pondered a bit trying to think a way of explaining this to Snoopy. Then he looks at his half eaten onion and shows it to Snoopy saying, "Ugly guys… are like onions!"

The beagle sniffed the onion and asked, "Do they stink?"

"Ye—No!" replied Moe.

"They make you cry?" Link asked.

"No!" Moe yells.

"Oh. I get it! You leave them in the sun, they get all brown and start making little white hairs," recommended Midna.

"No!!" Moe scolded at the three, "Layers! Onions have layers! Ugly guys have layers! Onions have layers! You get it? We both have layers!"

Moe walks off sighing along with Link and Midna.

"Oh, you both have layers!" Snoopy says finally getting it. Then he sniffs the onion, and grimaces at the smell and says, "You know, not everybody like onions! Cake! Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers!"

"I don't care what everyone likes! Ugly men are not like cakes," Moe snapped at Snoopy.

Despite how annoyed Moe is, Snoopy keeps the subject going, "you know what else everybody like? Parfait! Have you ever met a person you say 'hey, let me get some parfait' and they say 'hey no I don't like know parfait'? Parfaits are delicious!"

"NO!!!" Moe viciously scolded at Snoopy, "You irritating miniature dog! Ugly guys are like onions! End of story! Bye bye! See you later!"

Moe angrily sulks away from Snoopy.

Snoopy then runs up to the three saying, "Parfaits may be the most delicious thing on the whole doggone planet."

"You know I think I liked you better singing that annoying song," Link commented Snoopy.

And so the four began on their long, perilous journey.

**What do you think? Do you like me adding Link and Midna in the story? Also please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Here's chapter 5!**

We see the group walking through a vast field while the sun sets down from the sky.

**Man: **_**I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh,uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**_

We now see the group sleeping under the stars and a HUGE full moon.

I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh,uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh

The next day we see Moe's foot on fire as a result from stepping onto the campfire. In a bittersweet way, Snoopy peed on his leg to put out the fire.

_**And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wander  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way**_

We now see the sun setting, and the group decided to camp out in on top of the grassy hill.

As Moe sets up the tent, he says, "Hey guys. Why don't you get us dinner while I set up our campsite."

"Sure thing Moe," Snoopy replied.

As the three walked away, Link exclaimed drooling, "I don't care if it's bee larva or a rotten carcass. All I know is that I'm hungry!"

* * *

Not too far away, we find the trio by a creek catching some fish. We see Link having trouble catching fish, saying, "This one! No this one! Dang it! Missed again! Man this would be easier if I were human right now! I could just catch the fish with my fishing rod that Colin made me."

Link then turns to see Snoopy carrying a bucket of fish. Link quite surprised that the beagle had all of that fish, he asked, "Snoopy. How in the world did you catch all this fish?"

Snoopy looked up and replied to the frustrated wolf, "Midna."

Desperate, Link ran over to Midna, who was putting fish in her bucket, asking her, "Hey Midna. Can you catch some fish for me please? I'm starving! You don't know how hard it is to catch fish with these paws."

Midna looked up at Link, with a mischievous smile, and said, "Say it."

Link groaned and whispered with a desperate voice, "Midna please. Not in front of Snoopy."

"Say it!" demanded Midna.

Link sighed and mumbled, "Alright! Twilight rules and light drools."

"I can't hear you!" Midna said in a mocking tone.

"Twilight rules and light drools! There! Ya happy?!" yelled Link.

"Thank you, Linkie Pie," Midna said in a fake sweet voice, patting Link's head.

"You're welcome Cupcake," Link growled scornfully.

The Twili imp then jumped right next to the creek. Targeting a fish, she sparked some dark magic in her hands, shot it at the fish (A/N: It was the same dark magic that Midna used to free wolf Link from the chain link cuff). The shot immediately killed the fish, causing it to float up the surface, belly up.

Link abruptly jumped into the creek catching the dead fish in his mouth.

"Hanks Midha!" Link said gratefully with the fish in his mouth.

Midna rolled her eyes replying, "Whatever."

* * *

The group came back to the campsite at dusk, with two buckets of fish, one carried by Snoopy, another carried by Link in his mouth. They see Moe sitting by their campfire.

"Alright fish! I'm pretty impressed guys," Moe said impressed.

"You really should thank Midna, Moe. She was really the one who caught the fish," Snoopy said giving credit to Midna.

With a conceited smile Midna replied, pretending to act humble, "Oh it was really nothing."

Midna then looked down at Link, to see him mouthing her words. Midna glares angrily at Link. Link flashes an innocent smile at Midna.

* * *

Moe cooked the fish for their dinner over their campfire. Then after their meal, the group laid on the ground, stargazing. We then heard Moe belched loudly.

"Hey, nice one Moe," Link commented.

"Thanks Link. Man, am I stuffed," Moe said satisfied.

"Me too," Midna said.

"Me three," Snoopy said, "I ate like a dog."

"Snoopy. You are a dog," Moe affirmed.

"Oh, right," Snoopy, said realizing.

Completely content, the group did a loud, satisfied sigh.

Then Snoopy asked, "Midna?"

"Yes," replied Midna.

"Do you ever wonder what does sparkling dots are up there?" Snoopy asked with marvel, pointing up to the sky.

"Snoopy. I don't wonder; I know," Midna replied acting smart.

"Oh. What are they?" Snoopy asked curiously.

Midna hesitated to think for a couple of seconds and replied, "They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing."

"Oh, gee," Snoopy said unsurely, "I thought that they were balls of gas, burning miles and miles away."

Midna snickered at Snoopy theory and said sarcastically, "Yeah right, and Barney will be sober."

"First off, Midna, Moe already made that comparison at the first chapter. Second, I think Snoopy has a point. It's very scientific," Link confirmed Midna.

"Thanks Link," Snoopy said haughtily, and then his stuck his tongue out at Midna.

Like a dog staring at a ham, Link stared at the deep black sky, covered with a blanket of stars.

In amazement, the wolf said, "I remember doing this a lot back at Ordon. Rusl and I would stargaze almost every night. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Snoopy said agreeing. Then the beagle turned to Moe asking, "Hey Moe. Did you ever done something like this?"

Moe was quite surprised that Snoopy asked, he replied, "Well… sometimes I do. I usually did on top of the roof of the shack in my swamp. Though I did it… alone."

"Well, why didn't you did it with… someone?" Snoopy asked curiously.

Moe's face then turned into an uncomfortable one. He really didn't want to tell the three his feelings. Then a great idea flashed in his mind.

He loudly yawned and replied, "Man am I tired. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed."

Moe got up and walked into the tent. Snoopy looked suspiciously at Moe. He new the ugly guy was hiding something. Then he decided to forget about it.

"You know. I'm getting tired too. I'm going to hit the hay," Midna said yawning.

"Same here," Link said as he got up. Midna jumped on Link's back, and they walked back to the tent, Link turned at Snoopy and asked him, "Hey Snoopy. Are you coming with us?"

Snoopy thought for a moment and replied, "No thanks. I'm going to stay out here for a little longer."

"Okay. See you in the AM Snoop," Midna said, before Link and Midna went in the tent.

Snoopy happily sighed. Snoopy then got up from where he was lying down and walked up the hill the campsite was on. When got to the top, he saw a stunning view of the sky. He awed in wonder as he stared up at the black blanket in the sky, with thousands of stars in the sky. Even some meteors were seen in the sky. As his eyes were glued to the sky, Snoopy sighed deeply in unison.

**Male Singer:**_**Oh I hear, the wind, across the plain**_

_**A sound, so strong - that calls my name**_

_**It's wild like the river - it 's warm like the sun**_

_**Ya it's here - this is where I belong**_

_**Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown**_

_**This place is paradise - it 's the place I call home**_

_**The moon on the mountains**_

_**The whisper through the trees**_

_**The waves on the water**_

_**Let nothing come between this and me**_

_**Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here**_

_**And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear**_

_**And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned**_

_**It's to here - I will always...always return**_

Then the beagle noticed something in the horizon. He saw a small, bright light about a mile or two away. Snoopy wanted to find out what it was, and was about find out. When he was about to leave, he turned back at the campsite. Snoopy wanted to find out what the light was, but he didn't want to leave his friends. Though with all the curiosity overwhelming him, he couldn't help leaving.

"_Maybe if I quickly sneak out, and come back before they wake up, they'll never know,_" the beagle though in his mind.

So quickly and silently, Snoopy ran off towards the light.

* * *

A while later, we find Snoopy in the woods still following where the light. After going through some bushes, the beagle saw were the light came from. A campsite. The light was a campfire, which was now out now. He saw three people sleeping in sleeping bags. He recognized two of the people. Lou and Eddie. The other one was a fat man with yellow skin and blue hair. He had badge that said, "Chief Wiggum".

Snoopy thinking that it was nothing was about to leave. Then he noticed something else. He noticed a coach wagon on their campsite. The same ones Snoopy saw at the area they traded toons.

"_There must be a toon in that wagon,_" Snoopy thought.

Wanting to know if someone was inside, Snoopy slinks over to the wagon without waking any of the cops. (A/N: You know when Snoopy was dancing to Schroeder's music in _It's Christmas Charlie Brown!_ And when Schroeder gave an angry glare at Snoopy, he slinks away on the floor. That's how Snoopy's doing it right now. Tee hee hee.) When he approaches the wagon, he goes up to the bars whispering, "Psst. Hey. Anyone there?"

In the darkness in the wagon, a pair of yellow eyes glared at Snoopy. The figure approaching Snoopy had four arms, antennas, three quills on it's back, had blue fur, and looked like a mutant koala. Snoopy was frightened at first, but then he saw a little bit of the creature's figure, and his jaw dropped. In disbelief he asked, "Stitch? Stitch is that you?!"

The creature known as Stitch was confused, then he recognized Snoopy's body and voice and said, "Eh, Snoopy?!"

"Stitch!" Snoopy cried with joy.

The two immediately ran to each other doing some secret handshake through the bars. Then Stitch gives a noogie to Snoopy exclaiming, "Aloha, old cousin!"

"Okay, Stitch! That's enough!" Snoopy said laughing.

After Stitch stopped, Snoopy said, "Man, Stitch! It's been a while! Did you gain weight?"

Stitch couldn't help to chuckle.

Snoopy then was confused that his old friend was in a bars, he couldn't help to ask, "Man, what happened to you?"

"Well, weega were looking for Lilo, when weega were arrested by soldiers of Kings Burns," Stitch explained.

"Oh," Snoopy said understanding, but then he was confused, "What! We?"

"Stitch…? " a feminine voice said in the wagon.

"It safe to come out Angel. He good friend," Stitch replied to the voice.

Then a figure familiar to Stitch came out. This creature had pink fur, blue eyes, a light pink chest and stomach, a gray 'V' on her chest, and two pink antennas extending from her head and down her back.

When Angel came out, Stitch introduced, "Snoopy. This is Angel. My wife."

"Wow, Stitch. You have a wife?" Snoopy asked amazed.

"And that not all," Stitch said, "Kids! It safe to come out."

Then to Snoopy's surprise, eight Trogs came out of the shadows (A/N: These OC kids are property of Wormtail96. He asked me to put them on the parody, so it's not copyright). The first one had Stitch's physical structure. Has electric blue untamed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a darkish green. He is also of a giant size and chubby/muscular compared to his siblings, and is also slightly bigger than Stitch. He wore a black and gray jumpsuit.

The second one had Stitch's physical structure. Has dark-orange un-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a bluish-white. He is reasonably big and rather padded in body fat. He wore a yellow and purple jumpsuit.

The third one had darkish-pink, gelled outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a sandish-brown. He is half giant-sized and is partially muscular. He wore black sunglasses, a dark-red spiked collar, and a dark-blue and red jumpsuit.

The fourth one had Stitch's physical structure. Has swamp green well-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a yellow. He is kind of thin with giant forearms. He wore huge glasses, and an orange and blue jumpsuit.

The fifth one had Angel's physical structure. Has rose/red beautifully groomed outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) is a pink. She is also kind of chubby, and with a big butt. She wore a pink polka-dotted bow on top of he head, sometimes high-heels, a red necklace, and a light-pink and red jumpsuit.

The sixth one had Stitch's physical structure. Has dark-purple groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a teal. He is also very overweight, hardly muscular, but slightly big for his age. He has a big star-shaped grayish/greenish birthmark on the left side of his face. He wore a turquoise and swamp green jumpsuit.

The seventh one had Stitch's physical structure. Has lime-green tacky outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a gray. He is pretty small, due to being one of the youngest, and kind of plump. He wore a purple and black jumpsuit.

The eighth one had Stitch's physical structure. Has blue groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) is a lighter blue. He wore an orange bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of monster teeth on it. He looks like a younger and smaller version of Stitch. He wore a gray and black jumpsuit.

"Wow," Snoopy said in awe.

Angel turned to Snoopy introducing (from oldest to youngest), "Snoopy, these are our children. This is, Ryan "Pride", Sid "Sloth", Dino "Wrath", Kooky "Envy", Salina "Lust", Morton "Gluttony", Kevin "Greed", and Stitch Pelekai Jr. Kids, this is Snoopy."

"Hello Snoopy," the eight trogs said at once.

"Hi kids! You know, to make it more fun, call me Uncle Snoopy," Snoopy said to the trogs.

"Okay Uncle Snoopy!"

Then Snoopy noticed that it was dawn. He could see a tiny peak of light in the sky. Any second the men could awaken!

Snoopy then turned back at the wagon to see a combination lock.

"Okay guys. No time for chatting I've gotta get you out," Snoopy said to the creatures, "I'm telling ya, the pressure's really hot. Wanted signs all over the place!"

"Don't even try Snoopy. I try finding combination, but it seem hopeless," Stitch replying sadly.

Snoopy looked at the sad faces of the children. He absolutely refused for them to be locked up, and he wouldn't rest until they were freed! The beagle started to brainstorm a possible combination. While he was thinking, he muttered to himself, "If I were Wiggum, what would I make the combination?"

After a moment of thinking, his face brightened up and snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" Snoopy exclaimed as he went to the lock, putting down the combination, "36. 24. 36." (A/N: If you want to know, 36, 24, 36 is Bart Simpson's locker combination from the episode "Kamp Krusty")

After inserting the combination, the lock snapped open loudly. Stitch, Angel, and the kids immediately dashed out of the wagon, in joy of their freedom.

Stitch then turned back to Snoopy saying, "Thanks so much, friend."

"No need to thank me Stitch," replied Snoopy, "Now we better get going."

Then abruptly, Chief Wiggum got up from his sleep shouting, "HA! Thought you could put me on a diet, huh?!"

Then Wiggum stared at the group, said realizing, "Oh. Sorry. I thought you were the giant salad in my dream."

"Uh, Chief? Shouldn't start the chase?" Lou asked, as Lou and Eddie walked up to Wiggum.

"Oh yes," Wiggum said.

Then the three cops grabbed lassos and circled the group. The group worriedly looked around their enemies.

Snoopy having enough turned to Stitch saying, "Stitch! Get yourself and your family out of here!"

"What?! What about you?!" Stitch asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! I'll take care of these guys! Just go, NOW!!" exclaimed the beagle.

Stitch hesitated with an anxious face, and then he reluctantly turned around and signaled his family to run away with him. As Snoopy watched the family ran off, he then turned around and faced his enemies.

"You want me, come get me!" Snoopy shouted as he ran off.

The three cops ran to their horses and got on. As they did, Eddie asked Wiggum, "Hey Chief? Why do we have to ride horses instead of driving police cars?"

"1. Because the author wanted us to ride horses as a spoof of the Calvary in_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_. 2. We're on a tight budget. Let's role!"

And so they pursued on the beagle.

**So what do you think? Wormtail96, hope you're happy. Also please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Here's chapter 6!**

We now see Snoopy, still being pursued by the three cops on horseback. The beagle was starting to get tuckered out from all the running. He realized that just running away from the three wasn't going to get rid of them!

Then ahead of Snoopy, he saw a huge, hollow log (around the diameter of 3 ft.). This gave him an idea. The determined beagle made a sharp turn right around the log. The cops knowing where Snoopy was going (or at least thought), galloped towards the log, but instead of running around it, they jumped gracefully over with their noble steeds. They continued down the trail, galloping after Snoopy.

Though, the cops didn't know that Snoopy was inside the hollow log! This is when the beagle's plan unfolds. He runs out of the log, right behind the cops, without them realizing it.

"Where'd he go?!" Lou asked confused.

"I don't see him?!" Eddie asked frantically.

"Don't worry! We'll find him!" assured Chief Wiggum.

We see Snoopy right behind Eddie and his horse. With an evil smile, the beagle snaps at the horse's heel. This action frightened the horse, causing him to buck Eddie off of its back. Then Snoopy dashes between Wiggum and Lou's horses (which were right next to each other). While running between the horses, he nudges them in the sides. This startled horses, causing them to stop instantly, sending the two cops flying in the air, landing hard on the ground.

Snoopy winced when he saw the two landed roughly on the ground, but he couldn't help to snicker. Then with great speed, the beagle sped off with a trail of dust following behind. Going through bushes and obstacles, Snoopy ran on.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp, Link just woke up (if you want to know, it's morning now). After yawning and fully opening his eyes, he noticed that Snoopy wasn't in the tent. Link then ran outside of the tent to see if Snoopy was still outside. He was no where in sight.

"Snoopy! Snoopy?!" Link called out worried.

Link then had a terrible thought what could have happened to Snoopy in his mind. With a concerned face, the wolf dashed back into the tent shouting, "Moe! Midna!"

* * *

We now switch back to Snoopy, who finally slowed down in a canyon-like area. Panting for breath after all that running, he smiled in satisfactory after losing the three, bumbling cops. After resting a little, he starts running again around the canyon.

Then in a matrix like slow motion, we see as Snoopy's running, a lasso slowly is thrown onto Snoopy neck from out of nowhere. The lasso pulls the beagle of an edge. The beagle tumbles ten feet down the rocky ravine. Snoopy slowly opens his eyelids to see a lasso around his neck. He looks up to see Chief Wiggum on his horse, having the lasso in his hand, smugly smiling, saying, "Thought you could get away, huh?"

Snoopy tries to pull away, but then another lasso is thrown on Snoopy's arm, which was thrown by Lou. Then a third one was thrown on his foot by Eddie, causing him the fall to the ground.

The weakened beagle looks up to see Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie surrounding him.

Smiling in satisfaction, Wiggum declares, "Boys! Put the beagle in the wagon and send him to King Burns's castle. Then after that… we're going out to Lardlads!"

The three cops cheer in glee, as they pick up Snoopy.

"I hope they still have those donuts with the yellow, fatty cream filling. Ohhh… they are SOOO good!" exclaims Wiggum drooling.

Then suddenly the three cops were darted by two dark creatures in light speed, causing them to drop Snoopy. Snoopy slowly gets up, and looks to see Link and Midna.

Snoopy's eyes widen and he exclaims in disbelief, "Link! Midna!"

Then we see Moe jump from behind a boulder with his rifle in his arms. And if you think anything can't get better, you're wrong! The wagon from the last chapter is thrown at the cops, by Stitch. Behind him were Angel and the kids.

The three cops look around in horror to see that they were surrounded. They get up and SLOWLY back away.

"Well… it was a nice, fair fight, but you win! So I guess we'll be… going now…" Wiggum said nervously as the three backed away. Then the three run for their dear lives screaming.

Moe chuckles in pride as he watches the three cops disappear in the horizon. Link walks over to Snoopy, as Midna pulls the ropes of him.

"Are you okay Snoopy?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess," Snoopy replied calmly, "Thanks for saving me guys."

"I have one question," Moe asked, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Sorry Moe. I was rescuing an old friend of mine and his family from those three. Those ten creatures over there," Snoopy said pointing towards Stitch, Angel, and the kids, "But how did you find me?!"

"Easy," Midna replied, "When we woke up, we realized you were gone. When we were searching for you, those 'ten creatures' you were talking about, lead us to you."

Snoopy then turns to Stitch, and gratefully says, "Thanks Stitch, though you didn't have to rescue me."

"Hey, what are old cousins for," Stitch says smiling as he gives Snoopy a BIG hug.

After the hug, Snoopy looks at Moe, Link, and Midna, and says, "Guys, this is Stitch, Angel, and their kids."

Then Snoopy looks at Stitch, Angel, and the kids, "Stitch, Angel, kids. This is Moe, Link and Midna."

"Hi," Stitch and Angel greeted.

"Uh, hi," Midna greeted feeling uncomfortable.

Moe then walked in between them saying, "Uh, yeah. This was a good meeting, but now we have to rescue some pain the butt princes from a dragon."

After hearing the word "dragon", Stitch gasped, and exclaimed, "DRAGON?!"

As the Moe, Link, Midna, and Snoopy walk away, Stitch jumps in front of the group shouting, "I come too!"

Moe scoffed at Stitch and replied, "Listen Snitch, or whats your name. We already have enough annoying creatures as it is. So we don't need to add another one to this circus group!"

"But Lilo got kidnapped by dragon too!" Stitch exclaimed.

After hearing this, Snoopy exclaimed to Moe, "What?! That's terrible! Moe we have to help him!"

"He's not coming Snoopy! That's final," Moe yelled.

As Moe storms off, Snoopy and Stitch frowns in disappointment. Then Stitch's face brightens up and whispers into Snoopy's ear.

"Hmm… REALLY? You think it'll work?" Snoopy asks as Stitch whispers, and then Snoopy smiles mischievously, "I like it!"

Then Snoopy turns to Moe as he storms off, with a "I don't care face" ands says, "Fine. Don't let Stitch go. So I guess You, Link, Midna, and me will have to take the REEEEAALLY long way to the princess. Or could just take, hmm I don't know… the quickest path to there, which Stitch happens to know."

After hearing that Moe instantly stopped, and his eyes enlarged. If they took the quickest path, they would get to the princess quicker. If they got the princess quicker, they get her to King Burns quicker. If they get the princess to King Burns quicker, Moe gets his swamp back quicker.

* * *

We now see Moe, Snoopy, Stitch, Link, and Midna (Angel and the kids decided to go back to their home and wait for Stitch and Lilo) walking in a grassy field.

"What's with this dragon and kidnapping people?" Moe muttered angrily as he sulked on.

We see Stitch eating a potato while talking to Link and Midna, "Hey Midna. There was a train wreck last night. Want to see victims?"

"Uh, sure," Midna replied sounding unsure.

Then Stitch opens his mouth, showing the chewed up Potato in his mouth.

Midna leans away from Stitch, with a horrifying, disgusted face, exclaiming, "Uhhhhh! Stitch! That is SO wrong!"

"Youga right," Stitch said agreeing, "Let's bury them."

Then Stitch scraps the goop out of his mouth onto the ground.

Midna then couldn't take Stitch anymore, causing her to yell, "STITCH!!!"

Stitch starts laughing like a maniac, then Midna's ponytail turns into a giant hand, and uses it to strangle Stitch.

Having enough of Midna and Stitch fighting, Moe turned at the two scolding, "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! The more you two fight, the later we get to the castle! So you two be quiet! Understand?!"

"Fine," Midna muttered angrily.

"Meega guess so," Stitch mumbled irritably.

Moe sighs in annoyance as the group keeps on going.

After a while of walking, the group comes across an entrance of a dark, SPOOKY forest.

The five stare at the forest without a care (well, except Snoopy of course).

"I don't know guys. This forest doesn't feel right. Feels kinda dark and haunted," Snoopy said unsure.

"True," Stitch replied, "But it only shortcut to castle."

Moe still wanted to get to the castle faster. So put up a fake grin, gritting his teeth, and pushed Snoopy towards the path, saying, "Oh don't be silly you little mutt. Of course you want to go in the magical… dark… cursed, forsaken path of the forest."

Snoopy sighed, as he reluctantly, followed the group into the dark, ominous forest.

* * *

After walking for five minutes in the woods, Snoopy got really spooked out in the woods. Everywhere Snoopy's head turned, he saw something terrifyingly scary. Like trees with horrifying faces and dark shadows forming into scary figures. All the scary things around him made him shake, sweat, and… well, lets just say "nature was calling" him.

Realizing this, Snoopy asked Moe, "Hey Moe. Can we stop for a second? I have to take leak."

Moe sighed in annoyance and said, "Fine. But hurry! We have a tight schedule!"

The beagle dashes over to a tree, and "goes" behind it. Though while Snoopy's doing his "business", a biiig (at least 7 feet tall), dark figure on two legs was lumbering in the woods, towards Snoopy! Without Snoopy noticing the figure (even though it's HUGE shadow was hovering over him), he finishes his "business" and calls out to Moe, "Hey Moe! I'm done! I'm coming back!"

Then without looking, Snoopy bumps into a BIG furry thing. Puzzled and stunned, he touches it making a gurgling noise. Then, he starts to hear a deep growling above him. Frightened, he slowly looks up to see a BIG, furry, ferocious, glaring, evil GRIZZLY BEAR!!! In a horrifying shock, Snoopy's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

The bear roars greatly as he lifts his big arm to swipe at Snoopy. Snoopy screams out in his famous "Snoopy scream" and jumps high up into the clouds. After jumping up at the amazing altitude, he lands inside a thin hollow log.

In an area not too far away, Stitch's ears moves around, hearing the bear roar and Snoopy screaming. Then it came into his mind what it meant.

"Eh! Snoopy!!" Stitch shouted in realization, as he madly dashes where he heard the roar.

We now see Snoopy, struggling out the log, with his legs kicking in the air, as the bear lumbers over to him. Before the bear swipes at Snoopy, it turns to see Stitch dashing at the bear. The alien leaps at the bear, attempting to save his friend. The bear swipes him away with the back of his paw, before Stitch could get to the creature. The hit sends him hitting ground on some mud, sliding five feet away from the bear. Stitch that was determined got back up. Now REALLY mad that the bear hit him away after attempting from saving his friend, he runs after him again. Though this time, the speed was greater. He grabs the bear by the leg and spins him a couple of time, and then hurls him hundreds of feet, away from the area.

After snorting in triumph, Stitch helps Snoopy out of the log and asks, "You okay cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Snoopy said calmly and says gratefully, "Thanks a lot Stitch. I owe you own."

"Aww. You don't need to owe me own," Stitch says, "That what cousins are for. Also it's payback for back there when you--"

Before Stitch could even finish his sentence, a big, furry paw, strongly swipes Stitch away. Ironically, the hit sends Stitch hitting his head against a rock, knocking him out cold.

"STITCH!!!" Snoopy shouts in fear. He runs after him but he trips on a root, causing him to fall to the ground.

The beagle looks up in horror as he sees the bear lumbering towards his friend. The bear places his massive paw on the unconscious alien. Firmly pushing Stitch on the ground, the bear lifts his mighty paw with its long sharp claws, to make a final swipe at Stitch. Before the massive creature could hit Stitch, we hear a mighty cry. The cry comes from a small creature, which leaps at the bear's paw and bites it, stopping the bear from finishing Stitch off.

Bear roars in pain, which wakes up Stitch a little bit. He slowly opens his eyes to see the creature very similar to him, except had pink fur. Then Stitch started to realize who it was.

The alien weakly mutters, "Angel?"

The bear tries to shake Angel off, but she was gripping on very tight. Finally with a swift swing with his paw, he flings Angel off, causing her to tumble to the ground. Then he goes back to finishing off Stitch, but Angel once again jumps at the bear, but this time, on his head.

Having enough of Angel, the bear was about to swipe at Angel with claws extended. But before it could hit Angel, a gray furred creature, bigger then Angel and Stitch, leaps at the bear's chest. This causes the bear to fall backwards, almost crushing Snoopy! Thankfully, Snoopy rolled out of the way in time.

When the bear falls flat on his back, we see the creature biting into the bear's chest, causing the bear roaring in pain. The creature was a blue eyed, gray furred, wolf with a cuff on his left paw (obviously Link). The bear angrily kicks Link of its chest, and then grabs Angel from its face and pushes her away. Angel flies into Snoopy, knocking him down on the ground.

Then the bear turns back at Stitch who is slowly backing away growling. Unfortunately though as Stitch was backing away, he tumbles backwards, rolling down a hill. When at the bottom, Stitch slowly gets up and sees the bear running at him on four legs. Starting to get scared, Stitch backs away with a concerned face.

As Stitch was backing away though, he almost trips backwards. He turns around to see he's on a thin rock ledge, ten feet over rough rapids. And he couldn't swim! We now see the bear, now outraged, lumbering towards Stitch on the rock ledge, cornering him! Stitch started to crouch in fear. He didn't know what to do! He was trapped!

Spontaneous at the moment, there was only one thing Stitch could think of. He made his extra arms and his antennas appear. He then glares at his enemy, and starts to growl loudly showing his teeth, attempting to scare the bear. Though unfortunately, it didn't seem to work on the bear.

But before any thing else could happen, Stitch heard a crack. Stitch looks down at the ledge. In horror, he saw it breaking off!

"Stitch!!!" Angel, Snoopy, and Link shouted in terror as they ran down the hill.

The bear then notices the ledge started to break off. Terrified, the bear tries to run off the ledge before it broke, but it was too late. The thin rock ledge broke off from the bear's weight into the rapids, along with the bear and Stitch.

"No!!!" Angel yelled in horror.

They saw the bear and Stitch plunge into the rough waters.

**A/N: Oooh! A cliffhanger! I'm **_**so**_** bad! Mwuhahahah!!! Ahem, anyway, I'll download the next chapter soon. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7!**

The three run over to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the rapids. Snoopy and Angel look down at the rapids with worried expressions. As for Link, after a moment of staring down at the river, with a bold face, he dashed over the edge leaping in the waters after Stitch.

With surprised faces, Snoopy and Angel exclaim, "Link!"

Then we see Moe running towards the group, along with Midna floating behind.

"What in the world happened?!" Midna asked Snoopy confused.

In hyper speed, Snoopy exclaimed, "Oh Midna! Yashouldofbeenthere! Therewasthisbearandheattackedme! ThenStitchsavedthedaybutthebearswipedhimandwasabouttofinishhimoff! ButthenAngelcameoutofnowhereand…"

As Snoopy continued blabbering to Midna, Moe asked Angel, "What happened and how did you get here?"

"I sensed Stitch was in trouble, so in the speed of light I found Stitch and Snoopy being attacked by a bear. And during the battle Stitch and the bear fell in the rapids! And Link jumped in after him!" Angel replied worriedly.

Moe looks down at the rapids to see nothing. Then suddenly, he sees Link bursting up to the surface gasping for breath, with an unconscious Stitch on his back.

"Link! Stitch!" Angel and Snoopy exclaim.

We see Link struggling to swim to the side the river. He attempts to grabs onto a firm branch, but the currents were too strong and started to get pulled away. Not knowing what to do, Moe thought for a moment. He thought Stitch and Link was a bother to him, but he didn't want them to die.

After a long sigh of annoyance, he impulsively jumps into the rapids. After plunging in, he swims up to the surface and swims towards Link and Stitch. He grabs Link with his right arm and held onto the branch with his left arm.

Meanwhile, Snoopy, Angel, and Midna are trying to think of a way to get Stitch, Link, and Moe out of the rapids. Then a couple seconds later, Snoopy gets an idea. He grabs the lasso he got caught by the cops earlier from under his collar (kind of like a pocket). He then casts the lasso down into the rapids towards Stitch, Link, and Moe.

"Moe! Grab on!" Snoopy shouted down to Moe.

Moe swims over with Link and Stitch in his arm to the rope and grasp it tight. Angel and Midna run over to Snoopy to help pull the three up. With the extra help of Angel and Midna, the three easily pull Stitch, Link, and Moe from the rapids. When Link and Moe reach the ledge they collapse to the ground exhausted, breathing heavily.

"Stitch!!!" Angel and Snoopy exclaim happily as they run over to him.

When Angel and Snoopy get to Stitch, they check if he's alright.

"Stitch! Wake up!" Snoopy shouts worriedly, as he shakes the unconscious alien experiment frantically.

"Oh no," Angel whispers scared, at the verge of tears.

Almost immediately, Midna barges in between the worried two and examines Stitch.

"Stand back! I learned CPR while waiting for Link to solve puzzles in dungeons," Midna states as she barges in, then mutters, "It takes him two hours to solve the _simplest of all _puzzles. What a retard."

"Hey! I heard that!" Link says angrily after he shakes himself dry.

Then _very_ reluctantly, with a face of disgust, Midna places her lips onto Stitch's mouth and breathes into it; giving him air. After doing it several times, she faces Link and orders, "Link! Compress his chest!"

Link runs over towards Stitch, and using his head, he bangs it against his chest, repeating the process. Then from out of his equipment bag (he somehow gets it, even though in wolf forms), he grabs metal fold up chair (**A/N: SERIOUSLY, where in world does he fit all that stuff in that bag?!**) and hits it against his chest.

Then finally after a series of hits, Stitch abruptly sits up and spits out a LOT of water, and falls down unconscious again.

Snoopy then comes close to Stitch, patting his cheeks rapidly, pleading, "Come on. Come to life. Breathe! Breathe buddy!"

Then Stitch starts to cough, and wearily opens his eyes, and whispering confused, "Snoopy? Link? Midna? ANGEL?!"

"Stitch!" Angel exclaims happily as she hugs him, "I was SO worried that you'd----"

"Naga worry Angel. I fine," Stitch assured Angel, "But how you get here?"

"I sensed you were in trouble, so in the speed of light I found you being attacked by that bear," explain Angel.

"But where are kids?" Stitch asked curiously.

"I left them with the toons at Moe's swamp," Angel replied answering Stitch's question.

* * *

Meanwhile we go inside Moe's house to see the eight trogs wrecking havoc! Climbing on and destroying furniture! Ripping curtains! Eating everything and making a BIG mess in the kitchen! (Well, mostly Morton of course.) Setting things on fire! We also see Rocko and Heifer cowering in the closet (they were put in charge of the trogs in a straw contest).

"Why do we always get the short straws!?!" Rocko angrily exclaims.

* * *

The scene switches back by the river. 

"But who saved meega?" Stitch asked confused.

"Link did! He boldly jumped after you and brought you up to the surface! Now THAT was slick!" Snoopy exclaims.

Stitch turns to the wolf, and asks, "Link? Youga save me?"

"Well… it's pretty true---"

Stitch dashes up to Link and gives him a noogie, thanking, "Thanks cousin!"

"Okay! That's enough Stitch! You're welcome!" Links says laughing, and as Stitch stops, he adds, "Though… I did get some help."

Link turns to Moe with a confused face, and asks, "What?"

Stitch then slowly walks up to Moe and asks, "Moe? Youga save me too?"

Moe hesitated nervously. If he said yes, he would probably go emotional and sappy on him. And he didn't exactly want that. So he replied unsure, "Well… uh, I wouldn't say---"

"Of course he did!" Angel exclaimed, "Moe leapt in to save you and Link, Stitch!"

Everyone, except Moe and Stitch, nodded. Stitch stared at Moe for a long time, stunned and wondrous. Then a minute later, he dashes to Moe and hugs his leg.

"Awwwwww. Thanks cousin," Stitch thanks happily.

"Ahhh!" Moe exclaimed quite surprised by Stitch's loving action.

Then we see Angel, Snoopy, and Link running over to Moe doing the same thing. Midna looks awkwardly at the group, and then she shrugs, and does the same thing.

After a couple of seconds, Moe felt really discomfited, so he pushed the group away from him, saying, "Hey! Hey! Enough of this wussyness. We need to continue our trip."

"Right!" Stitch agreed, and he and Angel run off into the forest, exclaiming, "To Lilo we go!"

"To the princess we go!" Snoopy added, as he, Link, and Midna followed the two.

Moe just sighed in annoyance, as he followed the five.

* * *

About an hour later, we find our heroic group walking up the trail of a rocky mountain, surrounded by cloud, with Moe in the lead. When almost at the top of the mountain, Midna, riding on Link, face turned into a disgusted face and exclaimed, "Ewww! Link!"

"What?" Link said, and then sniffed the air and his face turned disgusted too, saying, "Uhhhhhh!!! Alright! Who cut one?!"

"Hey! Don't look at meega!" Stitch insisted.

Angel shook her head rapidly.

Snoopy turned to Moe holding his nose, stating, "Whoa! Seriously Moe, you've gotta warn someone before you just crack one off, my mouth was open and everything."

Moe turns to the other group members, replying, "Believe me you guys, if it was me, you'd all be dead!"

Moe then sniffs the air, and says, "It's brimstone. We must be close."

As the group continues to climb up, Midna says sarcastically, "Yeah, _right_. Whatever you say Moe. But I still think it was Link. "

"Midna! Listen to Moe! It's brimstone!" Link retorts angrily.

When the six finally got to the top, they gasped in terror and astonishment. Right in front of them was the castle. However ironically… it was surrounded by a big bowl of hot, boiling, searing lava! And the only way to get to the castle was across a wooden, rickety bridge! Which was over the lava!

Everyone was pretty surprised. Though not as surprised as Snoopy. Snoopy was standing there, ABSOULUTLEY still, not moving an inch. Also his eyes were_wiiiiiiiiiiiiiide _open, and his jaw dropped at least a foot.

"Oh, snap," Snoopy whispered, in a traumatized voice and fainted.

Stitch sighed and muttered, "Meega hate irony."

Angel nodded in agreement.

On the other hand, Moe, Link, and Midna didn't really mind.

Moe then chuckles, saying, "Sure it's big enough, but look at the location!"

"Eh," Link said in a dull voice, "No big deal."

"What?!" Snoopy shouted as he got up surprised.

"I've done this_hundreds_ of times in dungeons. All we need to do is go across, and we're done!" Link instructed as he walked down.

"No bigee," Midna said agreeing.

"Sounds simple to me," Moe said agreeing as he walked down with Link.

Angel and Stitch came down too, though Snoopy was _very_ reluctant. Snoopy sighed very deeply, and followed behind the group.

When they were about to get to the bridge, Snoopy speaks up nervously, "Um, Moe. Er, remember we had that talk about ugly guys having layers?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Moe asked curiously as he stepped on the bridge.

"Well, there is something I need to confess," Snoopy continued on, then he turns to see a dog skeleton, and gasps, and hurries up to the group, "Beagles don't have layers. We wear our fear right out on our sleeves!"

Moe then turned around in realization and says with a smirk, "Wait a sec… beagles don't have sleeves!"

"Well you get the idea!" Snoopy exclaimed nervously.

"Snoopy, are you afraid of heights?" Midna asked with a smirk.

"No," Snoopy replied in a scared voice, as his eyes were glued at the lake of hot, sweltering lava, "I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!"

"Don't worry Snoopy. We'd be right beside you to help out," Moe assured smiling.

"We'll give you emotional support," Link said adding on.

"Yeah," Midna said joining in with Moe and Link, "We can take this together one little baby step at a time."

"R-r-r-really?" Snoopy asked unsure.

"Really, really," the whole group guaranteed the nervous beagle.

"Well…" Snoopy paused nervously, "I guess it'll help a little… okay. Thanks guys."

"No problem cousin," Stitch assured.

When they begin on the bridge, Link dashes ahead of the group, acting like it isn't a big deal.

"Link, be careful," Angel reminded the foolish wolf.

"Pfft! This isn't a big deal," Link said with a smirk, then he pretends to be scared, jokingly saying, "Oh no! I'm over a rickety bridge, over a hot, boiling lake of lava! I'm _so_ scared!"

Then an ember lands on Link's furry tail, setting it on fire. Link at first doesn't notice it, and then he smells smoke. Then he nervously turns around to see his tail on fire. Link screeches like a little girl (**A/N: Kind of like in Home Alone 2, when Harry and Marv where attacked by the pigeons, Marv screeched like a little girl.**) and runs in both directions of the bridge.

"Stop, drop, and roll, Link!" Stitch shouts at Link.

After hearing Stitch's exclamation, he immediately drops to bridge and rolls, finally setting the fire out. He contently sighs in relief, then he angrily shouts Midna, "Hey Midna! So much for a parent/guardian!"

Midna was completely stunned, and her face turns jalapeño red, angrily exclaiming, "Parent/guardian! First off Link! I am NOT your parent, or your guardian! I just help you during quests! Second off, it's your fault for being so STUPID AND CARELESS!! You got that?!"

Link was stunned what Midna exclaimed and squeaked, "Okay."

Then he turns to the lake of lava and grumbled, "Stupid lava."

Then the group continues on slowly walking on the bridge, but this time, Snoopy was in the lead, sweating and breathing heavily.

Moe, who was right behind Snoopy, instructing, "Okay you guys. Remember to keep on moving, and don't look down!"

"Okay, okay," Snoopy said as he nervously took deep breaths, "Don't look down. Don't look down. Keep on moving and don't look down. Don't look down. Keep on moving and don't look down."

Then after taking another baby step, a piece of a plywood board on the rickety bridge falls off, into the hot, boiling lake of lava. This immediately makes Snoopy to look down to see that a hundred feet below him was the deadly pool of fire!

Snoopy gasps in horror, and shouts, "Guys! I'm looking down!"

Snoopy jumps up screaming and turns around panicking, getting onto his knees, begging to the group, "God I can't do this, just let me off right now please!"

"What!?!" Midna exclaims surprised, "But we're half way there!"

"C'mon Snoopy! Keep on movin'!" Moe exclaims angrily.

"Look guys! I can't do this! I just can't! So PLEASE! Let's turn back!" Snoopy says desperately.

"Okay fine! We don't have time for you! So you can wuss out, but you have to go back!" Moe angrily shouts at the terrified beagle, starting to shake to bridge.

"Moe! No wait!" Snoopy exclaims terrified as the bridge shook, and starting to back up a little.

Moe notices this causing him to hesitate, hatching an idea. He turns to Link, Midna, Stitch and Angel smirking and the group immediately getting his idea.

"Okay cousin. Let's not walk," Stitch saying to assure Snoopy… until, "Let's DANCE!"

Then Stitch and Angel dance on the bridge, disco style, causing it shake frequently.

"Wait! Stitch! Angel! No! Stop!" Snoopy shouts, freaking out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do what? This?" Midna says, smiling impishly as he grabs the ropes of the bridge and shakes it.

"Yes, that!" Snoopy replies shouting.

"Yes on doing it," Link asks raising an eye brow, smirking.

"Yes?" Moe asking Snoopy, "Hmm, yes then. Okay"

Then everyone, except Snoopy, shakes the rickety bridge violently.

"NO! Wait! Guys! PLEASE! STOP!!!" Snoopy says COMPLETLEY freaking out, as he backs up.

"No! NOOOO!!!! I'm gonna die! I'm dead! I'm DEAD!!!" Snoopy says horrified at the verge of tears.

Then Snoopy stops panicking, and looks down to see him on solid ground. He then turns around to see behind him was the castle. He sighs of relief. Then we see Moe and the group walking off the bridge.

Moe walks up to the beagle saying, "That'll do beagle. That'll do."

As the group walks into the entrance, Snoopy says, "Cool!"

As Snoopy catches up, he asks, "So where is this fire breathing pain in the neck anyway?"

"Inside, waiting for us to rescue her," Moe replied, answering Snoopy's question.

"I believe Snoopy was talking about the dragon Moe," Link said correcting Moe.

**A/N: So watcha think? I'll update as soon as I can. Also please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8! **

We now see the heroic six, walking inside the dark, gloomy, lifeless castle… though it wasn't _completely_ lifeless.

Everyone notices skeletons (with swords and armor) of knights that attempted to save the princess. Though instead, were scorched alive by the dragon and failed.

"Uh, I see none of these people succeeded into saving this princess," Link says looking at one of the skeletons.

"Hey guys. Are you scared?" Snoopy asked whispering.

"No, but shush!" Moe whispers back, harshly.

"Oh good. Me neither," Snoopy whispers back, and then he turns to a see a skeleton of a Texan, yeller dog (Old Yeller).

Snoopy yelps in fear and catches up to Moe.

Link and Midna look at the skeleton, and then Link turns to Midna with a smug face, exclaiming, "Aha! Toldja Old Yeller wasn't put down. Pay up!"

Midna growls under breath, angrily, as she reluctantly gave the wolf a bag of rupees.

And as Snoopy walks beside Moe, he says, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid. Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire and eats knights and breathes fire, it sure doesn't mean you're a coward if you're a little scared. Well, one thing's for sure, I'm no coward. I know that."

Then while talking, Snoopy bumps into Moe's back. Moe angrily turns around and says, "Snoopy, three words."

He sticks up three fingers, as he says, "Shut… the hell… up."

"But that is four words," Stitch says correcting Moe.

"Look, I don't care!" Moe angrily scolds in Stitch's face, then he walks over to knight skeleton and grabs some armor, putting it on himself, instructing, "Now want you guys to find some stairs."

Snoopy looks at Moe with a confused face, and asks, "Wait. I thought we were looking for the princess."

"The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower you bone head," Moe said correcting Snoopy.

"How do youga know?" Stitch asks curiously.

Sighing in annoyance, Moe answered, "I read it in a book once."

"He's right," Link says agreeing, "I rescue princesses all the time, and they're _always_ in the highest room in the tallest tower."

As Moe left the five, Snoopy says to him, "Kudos! You take care of the dragon; we'll take care of the stairs."

As the five started to look for some stairs, Snoopy says, "I'll handle the stairs. I'll find those stairs. I'll whip their butt too. Those stairs won't know which way they're going. I'm going to take some mean steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I've defeated the stairs! If I had a step right now, I'd step all over it!"

As the group was walking, Link looks at Midna on his back with a video camera, saying, "Hello. My name is Midna. This is documentary about the gang (me, Link, Angel, Stitch, and Snoopy) exploring around the castle looking for the princess. And if you know this castle happens to be the keep of the BIG, terrifying, ferocious DRAGON! And who knows. We may even bump into him/her. Dun dun dun!"

Though what the group didn't know was, they were being watched. What they didn't notice, was that there was a big, yellow, ominous eye watching them from a hole.

As the group walked, Link's wolf ears moved. He had heard something. Feeling uncomfortable, Link trots over to Snoopy, asking, "Hey Snoopy. You know that feeling that you're being watched?"

"Uh… no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Snoopy asked not getting Link's question.

"Well… right now, I have that feeling," Link replied sounding a little scared.

"What?" Snoopy replied confused, "I think your imagining it Link."

"I naga think so too Snoopy," Stitch said agreeing with Link, "I feel like weega being watched."

"Me too," Angel said agreeing.

"Look guys! Even though we're in this dark, lifeless castle, which happens to be the home of a dragon, doesn't mean we're being watched this very second. So..."

As Snoopy continued on talking, Midna said to the camera, saying, "Looks like everyone starting to get the feeling of being watched. Yet Snoopy doesn't agree with them. If there is a monster really watching us and if we're killed, the blame will be on Snoopy. This is getting _very_ interesting."

Then Midna immediately stopped, and flipped her body around on Link's back, and gapes at what she sees. She gets her camera, and zooms in, COMPLETLEY stunned.

"Uh… guys…" Midna whispers nervously.

Link, Stitch, and Angel turn around as Snoopy is still talking, and gasp in horror of what they see.

"Snoopy…" Link squeaks nervously.

"There you go again guys! Acting scared…"

"Snoopy…" Stitch and Angel mutter.

"Nope guys. It's not gonna work! I may have been scared in those woods. But this time, I'm not gonna---"

"Snoopy!!" The four exclaim to get the stubborn beagle's attention.

"What is it guys?!" Snoopy turns around yelling, peeved off.

Then his angry face melts into a scared, shocked, and terrified all mixed together. Even more terrified when going over the lava. His eyes are_WIIIIIIIIIIIDE_ open and pupils were very tiny. His jaw drops about a foot. And he was ABSOLUTLEY still.

Despite his state of shock, he manages to squeak out, "D- d- dr- dr..,"

* * *

Meanwhile we Moe was walking inside the castle, he looks out window, showing the tower, where the princess was. 

Looking at the tower, Moe says to himself, "Well, at least we know where the princess is, but where's the ---"

* * *

"DRAGON!!!" Snoopy, Link, Midna, Stitch, and Angel scream in horror as they saw a BIG, scaly, fire breathing dragon right in front of them! The dragon had green scales, a light green underbelly, pink hair tuft on his head, small pink wings, and a couple of pink scale on his back, a big jaw, had some dark spots around his body, and was pretty fat. 

The five high-tailed away from the dragon at a great speed, spontaneously running away. The dragon roars in anger, and blew an inferno of fire at the five as they ran for their dear lives. Thankfully the fire missed them as they were running, though that didn't stop the dragon. The dragon lumbers towards our group, roaring angrily.

As the group was running, Midna was talking to the camera, "Well it looks like there really was a dragon stalking us. See?"

Midna then turns the camera to the dragon who chasing them.

"Yet Snoopy didn't think so. But he was wrong! Let see what he thinks now, shall we?" Midna said to the camera.

Midna then turns the camera to Snoopy who is arguing with Link.

Panting, Link exclaims to Snoopy, "I… told you there was dragon! But _no_._You_ thought I was _imagining_ things."

"Look! I didn't know there was a dragon stalking us! I'm sorry, okay!" Snoopy angrily retorts back.

"Uh, guys! I really don't think this an appropriate time. We're being chased by a fire-breathing dragon!" Angel suggests barging into the argument.

Then suddenly dragon jumped in front of the group's path, roaring tremendously. They all scream terror, thinking it's the end of them. Though before the dragon blow a blaze of fire at them, stops and turns his head around angrily. It was Moe, grabbing onto the dragon's tail.

"Gotcha!" Moe exclaimed.

"Moe!" the five cried happily.

Midna then looks into the camera and says, "Looks like Moe came to save the day. Though can he defeat the dragon?"

Then the dragon starts to swing his tail, trying to swing Moe off.

"Eh, Moe!" Stitch shouted.

Then Stitch and Angel immediately run over to the dragon's tail to help Moe. During when they were being swung, Stitch and Angel notice something on the dragon. On the top of his head, there was some creepy creature planted on it, like a big insect.

Finally after a couple of swings of the dragon's tail, sent Moe, Stitch, and Angel flying out the window into the princess' tower, crashing through the roof.

"Moe! Stitch! Angel!" Snoopy shouts out scared.

"We're dead," Link stated frightened.

Midna then looks back at the camera, saying nervously, "Okay… just because Moe, Stitch, and Angel isn't here, doesn't mean that the dragon will---"

Then the dragon roars angrily and goes after Snoopy, Link, and Midna. The three scream in fear, and dash away, with the dragon pursuing them.

"Okay, let's try to stay calm," Link said panting assuring Snoopy and Midna, "We can someplace to hide and…"

Then the three stop suddenly to see a wall in front of them.

"We're trapped!" Snoopy exclaiming scared.

"Oh my goddesses!" Midna yells frightened into the camera.

As the dragon lumbers closer to them, Link and Midna shiver in fear. While Snoopy looks around trying to find a way out. Then immediately his face brightens up after seeing a cellar and run towards it. He opens the door and shouts, pointing into the cellar, "Link! Midna! In here!"

Link and Midna instantly dashed into the cellar, with the dragon following them. Snoopy then goes and quickly shuts the door and locks it, even before the dragon could burst in. Snoopy then runs down the stairs into the dark, dusty cellar. He then hears the dragon trying get in. This causing him to get scared, and runs, but then trips on something because of it being dark. Snoopy then picks the object up and flicks a switch on it. It was the camera Midna had, which had a built in flashlight. Snoopy turns the camera to look for Link and Midna.

Snoopy finds Midna, sitting down rocking herself, with a petrified face, saying herself, "I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm always calm. I'm the calm one. I'm not panicking!"

Snoopy then turns the camera to see Link sitting down in the corner, facing the wall.

"Link, what are you doing in the corner?" Snoopy asked shivering in fear.

Link turns his head, replying being scared, "I'm scared Snoopy! I'm scared!"

We hear the dragon roaring loudly in anger, as he busts his arm through the cellar door.

This immediately causes Snoopy to panic, and tears suddenly stream down his face and snot comes out his nose. (**A/N: Sorry if I grossed you out there.**)

Snoopy then looks into the camera exclaiming COMPLETLEY terrified, "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! We're gonna DIE!!! I don't won't to die this way! I wanted to die choking on a bone! Well I might as well say goodbye to everyone I love. Goodbye guys! Charlie Brown, I want you to be strong and always think of me! Woodstock, I know I'd say we'd always be there for each other, but doesn't look like it is not gonna happen. Take care of Charlie Brown for me! Mom, I know I must be a tragedy to lose one of your children, but be strong and I love you! Now for my siblings. Marbles, you can have my typewriter and my book 'War and Peace'! Andy, you can have my golf equipment and my bowling ball! Olaf, you can have my refrigerator! Spike, you can have my doghouse! Belle and Molly, you can my albums of Michael Bolton and Tom Jones! And Rover… you can just go to hell! Yeah that's right! We all know you cheated in monopoly!" (**A/N: Just wanting to let you know that Snoopy didn't mean that Rover. It's just that he was so emotional and scared back there, he had a lot to say.**)

Then after bursting through the door, the dragon flew down into the cellar, roaring angrily. Link, Midna, and Snoopy run to each other, huddle up, and scream in horror, to meet their doom.

**A/N: Sorry everyone! Another cliffhanger! I got writers block. What did you think of my "The Blair Witch Project" spoof? I'll update as soon as I can. Please review and Happy Holidays! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's chapter 9! Also Orange Sora, no need to apologize. I'm sorry for stealing your reference. Though still, it was very generous for offering to share your references with me. Thank you and I apologize. I will though take your advice for the SnoopyxDot pairing though thank you. Enjoy everyone!**

Though before the dragon could do anything to the three, a young female voice cries, "Elliot!"

The dragon turns around, slightly growling, in the direction where the voice came from. Even though in the dark, Snoopy, Link, and Midna could see a biped figure running down the stairs, towards the dragon.

"Elliot, calm down boy. Calm down," the figure crooned the enraged Elliot, as he growled, "I have something for you."

The figure then pulls out a _pretty_ big bone, with some rotten meat still on it. Elliot stares at the bone reluctantly for a couple of seconds, and then he snatches it away from the figure. As he chews it, he lumbers out of the cellar.

After what had happened, Snoopy, Link, and Midna weren't just stunned and speechless. They were also amazed, that how a person smaller than a dragon, calm one down. Then the figures shine a flashlight, causing the three to flinch from the bright light. The figures then gasps, causing her to nearly drop her flashlight, and then exclaims, "Snoopy?!"

Snoopy's mouth gapes and he steps back, surprised. Link and Midna gasp, and look at Snoopy confused.

"Is it really you, Snoopy?" the figure asks in an excited voice.

After a couple of seconds of hesitation, Snoopy stutters, "W-who, are you? And _HOW_ do _you_ know my name?!"

"It's me… Dot…" figure affirms.

"What?" Snoopy says confused.

Snoopy then turns on the built in flashlight, to see a young, female anthropomorphic black cat-like creature a white face, a red nose, a pink skirt and a yellow flower on her head, which ties her ears together.

Snoopy gasps and nearly drops his flashlight. While staring at the creature, gaping, he asks, stuttering, "D-Dot? I-is that really _YOU_?!"

Dot nods smiling. Then after a couple of seconds of hesitation, Snoopy and Dot blare out loudly, yet happily, "_WHOOOOAAH!!!_"

The two animals happily run over to each other, to greet each other. The two were so enthusiastic they started to run around each other.

"Well how did you…? Where did you come from...? It's great to see YOU..." Snoopy asks to Dot happily.

Meanwhile Dot exclaims, "Aah! How did you...? How in the world…?! Wow… talk about _incredible_! It's _really_ great to see you!"

As the two happily cavorted with each other, Link stood there baffled and motionless. As for Midna, she was _even_ _more_ baffled, her mouth was even gaping. Since she couldn't take the confusion anymore, she floats in between the two and demands rudely, "Hey, what in the world is going on here?"

"What are doing here?" Dot asks still talking to Snoopy.

"What do you mean, "What am _I_ doing here?" What are _you_ doing here?" Snoopy replies.

"HEY!! _WHAT'S_ GOING ON HERE!?!" Midna shouts angrily and confused.

Snoopy and Dot then look at Midna, Snoopy replies happily, "Midna this is Dot! We were best friends when kids!"

"_Friend_?!" Midna asks sharply and puzzled.

"Hey Snoopy, who's your friend?" Link asks confused as trots over to Snoopy.

Snoopy then says introducing, "Dot, this is Link. Link, Dot."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," Link greets to Dot.

"Pleasure's all mine," Dot replies.

"What are you doing here in a place like this?" Snoopy asked Dot.

"Well, I thought get out and live on my own in a new background. It's kind of adventurous," Dot answers, "Oh! Also that dragon is my pet dragon Elliot. If you're wondering why he was chasing you and your friends, lately he's been cranky. Also it's pretty much his job to do that. After all, it's his job to guard the princess. What are _you_ doing here?"

"A friend of mine, named Moe, was sent, along with me, Link, and Midna, to save the princess," Snoopy explained briefly.

"Dido," Dot replied.

"_Whoa! _Hold the phone! Let me get this strait," Midna shouts impatiently, interrupting the old friends, and looks at Snoopy, "You know her. She knows you. And her dragon tried to scorch us alive. And everybody's okay with this? Did_ I_ miss something here?!?"

"Hey relax Midna," Snoopy says calming down Midna, then turns to Dot, saying, "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your brothers… what'll they think?"

Then Dot's smile droops into a frown, and in a misunderstanding voice, she says, "Well, Snoopy… maybe they don't have to know about…"

"Of course they do! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Snoopy exclaims.

"What? They do?" Dot asks quite surprised after what he said.

"Yeah. I heard about your disappearance in the woods," Snoopy says sincerely.

"Really…?" Dot asks feeling a little guilty, "Wow… I didn't mean to make everyone worry about me so much. I didn't think they'd even miss me."

"Dot! How could you even say that! Of course everyone missed you! Even me!" Snoopy scolds in shock, then he sadly wilts his head down, saying quietly, "It's almost like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone… what it means to _me_."

"Hey, it's okay," Dot says in a gentle voice, comforting her best friend.

"I really missed you," Snoopy says smiling staring at Dot's eyes, and hugs her.

Dot was quite surprised by Snoopy's action, though then she does the same thing. After the hug, Snoopy says to Dot, "You know while we're here… maybe we can do something together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Dot agrees with a smile, then frowns, "Though, I'm sure Elliot's going to like it."

"Oh," Snoopy says in disappointment.

He really didn't want Elliot to get angry because after seeing how terrifying he was. Then an idea flashed in his mind, and glances at Link and Midna with a smirk.

Several minutes later, we find Snoopy talking Link and Midna, "Midna, all you need to do is to get Dot's dragon out of the way."

"What?!" Midna exclaims in disbelief.

"Well, if for love, I guess I could get Elli---" Link says loyally.

Though before Link could finish, Midna shuts Link's muzzle shut, with her two hands.

"Shut your muzzle up and walk us out of here!" Midna shouts angrily at Link as she kicks Link's sides, making him walk up the stairs of the cellar, "Can you believe this beagle! He goes lovesick for this 'Dot' girl and ditches us! Now he waltzes up to us and expects us to---"

Then Snoopy swiftly jumps in front of Link and Midna, saying with a cute, innocent face, "Midna, I'm asking you this as a friend."

Midna then looks into his cute, little puppy dog face, with the big eyes and the trembling lip.

Midna groans in annoyance what Snoopy's doing and groans, "Oh, doh, with the face and the eyes and the--all right! But don't make me do anything embarrassing."

Then we find Midna bursting out of the cellar, with a pink dress and a crown (she supposed to be a princess) with an angry face and screams, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!"

Then Link comes trotting up with mask that looks like Moe's face, commenting, "Actually, I thought that dress was rather slimming on you."

Then Midna expression changes and looks at her body, saying sounding attracted to herself, "Oh really? I thought it was a little revealing and kinda---"

Though before Midna could finish her sentence, a roar bellowed through the whole castle. Then Elliot, the dragon, flew right into the room, and mistakes Link and Midna for Moe and the princess. This makes him roar angrily and fly right at them. Link and Midna scream in fright, and then Midna jumps on Link's back. Then she rides him like a horse, as the two dashes away like lightning, with the dragon following them.

Then, we see Snoopy and Dot walk out of the cellar, with Dot asking, "Will they be alright?"

"Yeah, they will," Snoopy says assuring Dot, then he lets his arms out saying, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you," Dot says politely as she walks out first, then the two walk around the castle holding hands.

* * *

Meanwhile (when the dragon was about to get Snoopy, Link and Midna), Moe, Stitch, and Angel were slowly getting up, groaning from the rough fall. There behind them was the princess (bachelorette #3) who was sitting up from her bed staring at the three in curiosity. Next to the bed, was a Hawaiian girl in a red dress with a pattern of white flowers.

Then the princess realizes suddenly realizes that Moe was the "brave knight" (guessing by the armor), so she immediately straitens out the wrinkles on her shirt and her pants. Then the Hawaiian girl hands her a bouquet of flowers for her to hold. Then the princess lies back in the sleeping position, with the bouquet in her hands, waiting for waiting for Moe to kiss her. Then after giving the princess the bouquet, the girl hides under the bed so she wouldn't be in between the "Big Scene".

Then Moe, Stitch, and Angel wearily get up and turn around to see the princess lying on the bed, "sleeping". Moe then walks up towards the bed, and sits on it as he gazes upon the beauty of the princess. As he leans closer and closer to her, she puckers her lips to get her "True Love's First Kiss". Though surprisingly, instead of a kiss, Moe grabs her shoulders, and shakes her frantically, which alarms her, making her open her eyes.

"Wake up!" Moe whispers sharply.

"Hey! Wait a sec…?" the princess exclaims confused in a Marisa Tomei like voice.

"Are you… Sara Sloane?" Moe asks, "Because you sound _a lot_ like that dame from 'My Cousin Vinny'."

"So what if she is?" the Hawaiian girl asks angrily at Moe, as she approaches from under the bed (with a Dakota Fanning like voice), "How do _we_ know that you're actually a creepy pervert, instead of a brave, handsome knight?!"

"Lilo?!" Stitch and Angel exclaims in shock.

Lilo turns to the two aliens, and her angry expression is turned into a shocked and happy one.

"Stitch! Angel!" Lilo exclaims gleefully.

Lilo happily runs over to Stitch and angel, and they embrace.

"I new you'd come and rescue me!" Lilo says happily.

Moe watches the scene, slightly confused, then turns back to Sara asking, "Well, are you Sara Sloane _or not_?"

Then, after when she sits up, she replies to Moe arrogantly, in a slightly stuck-up voice, "Well… if you must know. I am Miss Sara Sloane, who happens to be a princess/actress. One of the movies I was in 'The Zookeeper's Wife'. Also if you're wondering, yes, I am awaiting for a brave knight to come and rescue me."

"Oh isn't that a basket a fruit," Moe says in a sarcastic voice, "Now let's go!"

Moe then yanks Sara's arm and drags her out of the room.

"Stitch! Angel! Grab the girl and let's get outta here!" Moe calls back at Stitch and Angel.

"Hold on! What's going on?" Lilo asks confused.

"Weega explain later Lilo. But weega have to go now!" Stitch says hurriedly, grabbing Lilo arm, dragging her, with Angel following behind.

Though before they could leave the room, Sara protests, "Wait! But wait, Sir Knight. This be-ith our first meeting."

"Yeah," Lilo says adding on, "Shouldn't be a romantic love scene? Because I'd _really_ hate all that practice with Sara to go all to waste!"

"Gee, as nice as that sound, there's not enough time! Less talking and more leaving!" Moe says hastily as he drags Sara again towards the door.

"Hold it!" Sara protests again while Moe is trying to open the door, "Shouldn't you sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed?"

"Yeah, this isn't right!" Lilo exclaims angrily adding on, "I never read any of this in _any_ type of fairy tale!"

"Wow, youga and Sara had a lot of time to plan this did you?" Stitch asked Lilo.

"Well duh," Sara replies.

"Well this is an original story," Moe sneered at the woman, and then he kicks the door wide open. Moe drags Sara down the spiral stairs, along with Stitch and angel dragging Lilo down too.

As Sara's grunting in annoyance how this didn't exactly how she planned of being rescued, she protests upsettingly, "But we have to savor this moment! Could you at least recite an epic poem for me? A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick? Anything for heavens sake!"

"Uh, yeah. I don't think so lady!" Moe snaps as he continues down the stairs.

When the five got to the bottom of the stairs, Sara manages to get her hand free and asks frustratingly, "Well, could I at _least _know the name of my hero?"

Moe glances back hesitating, then replies, "Um, Moe."

"Sir Moe," Sara says with a smile, and then clears her throat, then grabs a handkerchief, "I pray that you would take this favor as a token of my gratitude."

Moe stares at the handkerchief for while, then he grabs it and wipes on his smoky face, saying, "Thanks."

He then hands it back to Sara, who grimaces it at repulsion. The five then here a loud roar, bellow through castle.

Lilo then shoots an angry glare at Moe and places her arms on her hips, angrily saying, "Oh, please don't tell me you didn't slay the dragon either?!"

"Look, I'll get to it! Now come on!" Moe snaps back and drags Sara, with Stitch, angel and Lilo following behind.

"But this isn't right! You were meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what all the other knights did," Sara complained as she was being dragged.

"Yeah right before they were barbequed!" Moe exclaims.

"That's not the point though!" Lilo says.

Then Moe, Stitch, and Angel turn towards two giant wooden doors; Sara and Lilo manages out of their grips.

"Uh, what are you doing? The exit is that way," Sara asks crossly as she points at an opposite direction.

"We need to save my pain in the butts," Moe explained.

Sara then scoffs at disbelief as she watches Moe, then shouts, "What kind of knight are you?!"

Moe then turns back, looking at Sara replying, "One of a kind."

Then Moe, Stitch, and Angel open the two large doors.

**A/N: So whatcha think? (Note: those additional scenes where spoofs of Lion King and Tarzan) I'll update the next chapter as soon I can where, there's a small scene where Snoopy and Dot have a date. Please bear the next chapter, as I attempt a lame attempt of romance. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

We now find Snoopy and Dot walking around the dark castle, chatting about their lives.

"…Then right before your dragon tried to eat us, you came and saved the day. So that's my story," Snoopy said, finishing his story, "Though if you want to know, there was also that other time…"

"No need to say more Snoopy. I get the whole picture," Dot replied, interrupting Snoopy, "Guards, greedy kings, bears. Well that was some crazy adventure you had, yet very interesting and exciting."

"Thank you," Snoopy thanked for Dot's compliment.

Then the two stared eyes smiling, then Snoopy looks around the room they're in, "Uh, why don't we find somewhere to it."

Snoopy then finds a large metal barrel and flips it, with the bottom up, like a table. Then he grabs two buckets for them to sit on, like chairs. The two then sit and smile at each other, lovingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, JennaWrites was watching this from her monitor. She sighs lovingly and says, "How romantic. Though it could be better…"

Then she chuckles evilly, with a devilish smirk, then poofs off to another area.

* * *

We now go to Garfield's house, where Garfield and Odie where playing cards.

"Have any threes'?" Garfield asks in a Bill Murray like voice.

Then JennaWrites poofs right in front of the two animals, and demands fiercely, "Guys, I need you to make a nice dinner for two lovebirds."

Odie barks happily, wanting to help.

"But I don't wanna!" Garfield complains, "So if you'll need me, I'll be in my bed, gorging myself with cheez-its."

Then JennaWrites angrily grabs an MP5 from out of nowhere and aims it at the fat lazy cat. This action causes Garfield to immediately sweat drop, and smiles nervously at the angry author, then grabs a chef hat out of nowhere, and exclaims, "Lets cook!"

"That's what I'd thought you said," JennaWrites said with a sly smile, then a rough and tough voice, she orders, "Alright! I wanna see a fancy entrée by an hour, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Garfield and Odie then saluted loyally at JennaWrites.

"Good. Now start cooking!" JennaWrites shouts.

The two animals dash to the kitchen, attempting to make the "Perfect Meal" while JennaWrites poofs at the castle.

* * *

When she poofs in front of the table where Snoopy and Dot are sitting, she lays out a table clothe. Then she puts down two empty plates in front of them and then places a candle in the middle. As she lit the candle she said, "Hello, I'll be your waitress today. Your dinner we'll be coming shortly. In the meantime, would you like something to drink?"

"Hey thanks," Snoopy thanked generously, then he frowns and asks, "Hey… aren't you JennaWr…?"

"NO I'M NOT!!!" JennaWrites blurts out, the coughs, and replies smiling, "Erm, of course not. She'd be WAY too busy to be your waitress anyway."

"Right…" Dot says rolling her eyes, "Well, I'll have anything that's sweet and random, what do you suggest?"

"How about a chocolate milkshake smothered in whip cream, hot fudge, hot sauce, strawberries, bananas, and animal crackers. Topped off with jalapeno peppers, animal fat, a pickle, and a TRUCKLOAD full of sugar," JennaWrites suggests.

"Sounds good to me!" Dot replies with a smile.

"I'll have a root beer float," Snoopy requested smoothly.

"As you wish, lovebirds," JennaWrites says, as backs away bowing.

Snoopy and Dot then look at each other blushing when JennaWrites said "lovebirds".

* * *

An hour later we see Snoopy and Dot drinking their beverages talking.

"…And then I decided to stay here with Elliot," Dot said, finishing her story.

"That was a very interesting story," Snoopy commented, "From your point of view, it sounds like Elliot is a kind and gentle dragon."

"Oh, but he really is. It's just that lately, he isn't acting his usually self…" Dot insisted, and then frowned.

Snoopy wanting to cheer up Dot, thought of something and said, "Um, Dot… maybe, hypothetically…"

"Yes…?"

"Well, maybe you can join our group, and we can be together," Snoopy suggested smiling and blushing.

Dot then wilted her head and frowned, sighing she says, "Oh… Snoopy… as pleasant as that sounds, I…"

Then suddenly, Garfield, Odie, and JennaWrites exploded into the room.

"Dinner is served!" Garfield exclaims pompously.

JennaWrites then walks in with a large plate, which was covered, and sets it in the middle of the table.

"And here you are, the best…" JennaWrites proclaims proudly, as she lifts the lid, revealing to be lasagna.

Dot and Snoopy seemed to be pleased, however JennaWrites was surprised.

"Lasagna?!" JennaWrites exclaims surprised, then whisper sharply at Garfield, "You were supposed to make spaghetti!"

"Hey! Lasagna's a good Italian dish too! In fact, the best one!" Garfield retorts back.

"And not just that! You ate half of the dish!" JennaWrites exclaims angrily, revealing that the lasagna was half eaten.

Garfield glances around nervously and belches.

"What? Can't a cat eat?" Garfield asks nervously.

"Oh never mind," JennaWrites groans, then turns to the two and says, "Enjoy your meal."

Snoopy and Dot look at each other smiling, and then they grab their forks and start eating. While eating, Snoopy slurps up a piece of pasta, making a slurping noise. Smiling, Dot does the same thing, except her pasta touches her nose, making the two giggle. Then the two hear an accordion play causing them to turn their heads. They see Garfield with an accordion in his hands and Odie has some Italian string instrument, he plays with his fingers. As the dog and cat play their instruments, JennaWrites sings in a beautiful voice (A/N: Not meaning to brag or anything):

**_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte_**

As Snoopy and Dot eat, they smile happily as they were being serenaded on their romantic dinner.

_**Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.**_

We see then see Snoopy and Dot slurping a long piece of pasta, which happened to be the same piece. When they finish, there mouths touch, making it look like a kiss. The two then pull their heads away blushing and smiling.

Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.

Then Snoopy glances down at the dish, seeing one more slice, and then glances at down. Then showing his appreciation, he rolls over the last slice to Dot. Dot then stares at Snoopy lovingly for his kindness, as Snoopy does the same.

The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!

We now see the two stare at each other for a long time, as we see Dot's illuminating eyes sparkle. Then they scoot to each other, closer and closer.

Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!

Garfield, Odie, and JennaWrites watch the romantic moment happily.

"Well, we did our job boys. And I have to admit you did pretty good," JennaWrites says to Garfield and Odie.

"Thanks there JennaWrites," Garfield replies, "Now where's that leftover lasagna?"

JennaWrites sighs in annoyance, "In the fridge, duh."

The three then walk away, leaving Snoopy and Dot alone.

* * *

We now see Snoopy and Dot walking in huge room with gold and treasure that belonged to the dragon, Elliot.

"Isn't this a pretty good place. Even though it's old and dirty, it's very spacious and rustic," Dot says as she and Snoopy look around the room.

"It is a neat place. By the way, thank you for the tour," Snoopy commented.

"No problem," Dot replied.

"Though there's one thing I don't understand. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to your old home?" Snoopy asked curiously.

"Well, like I told you Snoopy. I just wanted to get out on my own, and live my own life, and I did! It was great!" Dot exclaimed as she sat on a pile of treasure.

"Though I wish you'd come back…" Snoopy said sadly, "Dot, why can't you _really_ come back?"

Dot then had a reluctant face then sigh sadly, and then answers, "Snoopy… after reuniting with you, one of my best friends of the world, and with are relationship growing, I would agree to go with you. But…"

"What?" Snoopy asked inquisitively.

"Well, it's… Elliot. You know when I said he's a really kind and gentle dragon when I first met him and we were the best friends of the first few years… well now it's different," Dot explained.

"What?" Snoopy asked confused.

"Snoopy, Elliot isn't the old dragon I use to know! He's mean, grumpy, and angry all the time! You should know that because he chased you and your friend, but I know Elliot better then that! So I think there's something _really_ wrong with Elliot! So it really a good time to leave him, and you know I can't take him with me if I go with you. Especially how is right now… I'm sorry," Dot replied sadly, at the verge of tears.

Snoopy, stared at Dot's eyes sadly, and begged, "Dot… I understand your problem, but I lo..."

Though before Snoopy could finish, we hear two people screaming and thunderous roar bellowing through the castle. Snoopy and Dot turn to see Midna riding on Link (yes, Midna still has that dress on, and Link still has the Moe mask on), who is dashing for their lives, and they bump into Snoopy. The beagle then slowly opens his eyes to see Link and Midna on top of him, wheezing exhaustedly from being chased all over the castle.

"Snoopy," Link exhaustedly wheezed, "Thank goddesses we found you! The dragon's on his way here, so we have to hurry and get out of here!"

"Guys, can we please have a moment alone for at least a minute," Snoopy asked rolling his eyes in annoyance, as he got up.

"A minute?!" Midna shouted, as she tore off the getup she had on, and pulled Link's mask off, "We don't have a minute! That giant, fire-breathing lizard gonna be here any second!"

Then all of the sudden the dragon (Elliot) bursts out of two giant doors, roaring angrily. The four gasp in fear as the dragon slowly lumbers towards them, growling.

"Elliot, please! Leave them alone! They mean no harm!" Dot pleaded desperately to the enraged dragon.

Unfortunately, Elliot ignores Dot and was about to eat Snoopy, Link, and Midna. Though before he could do anything, a chandelier fell through the dragon's head, and lands around his neck, like a collar. Puzzled, Elliot angrily looks up to see a certain ugly guy.

"Thought I'd miss out on the fun, huh?" Moe asked with a smirk.

"Moe!" Snoopy, Link, and Midna exclaim happily.

Then Moe jumps off and lands in a pile of gold. After getting up, he yells, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Just a second Moe!" Snoopy replies.

"But…" Moe says.

"Just please wait!" Snoopy retorts harshly.

Moe was quite surprised by the beagle's retort, and decides to back off.

Then Snoopy turns to Dot with a sad face, and says sadly, "Dot… I…"

"Please go Snoopy. It's too dangerous to say here. So please go now," Dot sadly said looking away.

"But Dot…" Snoopy replied sadly.

Then Elliot roars angrily and was about to go towards Snoopy.

"Please go now!" Dot pleaded, and then kisses him on the cheek.

Snoopy was quite surprised by the kiss, and started to look a little lovesick, and his eyes turned heart shaped. Then suddenly Moe grabs the love struck beagle with one arm and runs out of the room, with Midna riding on Link, following behind.

"Wait, Dot!" Snoopy shouted desperately.

Dot just smiles bitter-sweetly as she watches her friend goes is taken away. Then enraged and having enough, Elliot charged after the group, thus the chase scene began.

When the group exits out of the large room, Moe grabs Princess Sara Sloane with his other arm, while Lilo, Stitch, and Angel follow behind.

"Hi Princess!" Snoopy exclaims happily at Sara.

"How's it hanging?" Link asked panting as he ran.

"They talk!" Sara exclaimed quite surprised.

"Yeah, it's getting them to shut up that's the trick!" Moe replies.

As they were running, Lilo stares at Midna with amazement, and she exclaims, "Wow! You look like a Martian, monkey, koala hybrid! Are you an alien experiment?"

"What?! First off, what the hell is an alien experiment? Second, whatever it is, it sounds like a pet. I'm not a pet! Instead, I'm a master of a pet," Midna retorts harshly, then looked down at Link, giving a sly look.

"First off, I'm not really a wolf. I'm a human! Well, a Hylian technically but…" Link corrected panting heavily.

Then the group abruptly stops to see a concrete slide in front of them. Then they look behind to see Elliot behind them charging towards them. Having no choice, they jumped on and slide down. While sliding, Moe looks to his horror as he sees that they're coming up to a crack in the stone. The others avoided it okay, but the crack just hits Moe right in his area, making him yelped and crossing his eyes. When they reach the bottom, Moe stumbled off walking lightly, while the others continue to run (expect Sara and snoopy, who are in Moe's arms).

Moe stands there for a brief moment to groan after the "Slide Incident". Then he hears Elliot's roar reverberating in the castle, motivating him to run again. The group ran through many halls, with Elliot persuading them endlessly (kind of like chase scenes in Scooby Doo). Then Moe finally spots the exit, and pointed towards it to the group exclaiming, "Everyone, head for the exit!"

The seven then dash quickly towards the exit. While Moe grabs a sword he found from the ground and says, "I'll take care of the dragon."

Then stabs it in between several overlapping chain links attached to the chandelier still around Elliot's neck.

We then she Moe running, with the dragon flying after him, catching up to the group in slow motion, shouting slowly, "RUUUUUUUUN!!!"

Very close behind the octet, Elliot blows a blaze of fire at them. Fortunately though, the group ran for their lives, across the bridge over the lake of boiling lava, avoiding the inferno. Unfortunately, some of the fire burned the end of the rickety bridge, causing the other end to collapse. The group thankfully grabbed onto the rope (except for Midna who could float). Moe grabs Sara, while Angel grabs Lilo. Though Snoopy couldn't on, and accidentally let go, screaming (yes, the Snoopy scream) to his doom. Though luckily, Midna grabbed him with her giant orange arm, which came from inside of the stone helm covering her head.

"Gotcha!" Midna yelled as he caught the beagle as if she caught a baseball.

The group then looks back at horror, as Elliot jumped off the edge, flying towards them with his mouth wide open, roaring angrily. Sara screams terrified, with a frightened face. Though because of the sword in between the overlapping chains, Elliot was abruptly jerked back from his prey.

Quite surprised, Elliot flies at them with a lot of effort, but no avail. He was still stuck. As he continues to yank, the group climbs up onto the other side safely and walks down the mountain. As for Link and Midna, they look back and smirked devilishly at the enraged dragon, and they start to mock him.

"Woo hoo!" the two exclaim happily, then the two sings.

**Link: **_**We did it!**_ _**We did it, we did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight!**_

**Both: **_**Whoo! Eating here tonight!**_

Then to ridicule the dragon more at his failure, Midna floats up close to Elliot's face and scornfully sings.

**Midna: **_**No, no, no eating here tonight. You on a diet!**_

After having enough of Midna's torture, Elliot roars angrily and viciously snaps at her. Midna yelps, but thankfully floats away from the giant reptiles jaws and floated toward the cliff, and goes down the mountain with Link. Meanwhile, as Elliot persistently attempts to charge after the group, Dot sadly watches behind the infuriated dragon.

With tears streaming down her face, she sadly says to herself, "Oh Snoopy… I'm so sorry."

**

* * *

A/N: So Watcha think? Did you like that I made an appearance? (That was my first appearance in a fan fic.) The spoofs I added were from "Lady and the Tramp" (obviously from the date) and "Finding Nemo" with Link and Midna mocking Elliot. Also if you didn't know, Elliot is from the movie "Pete's Dragon" and Sara Sloane is from a "Simpsons" episode called "****A Star Is Born-Again****". Also Garfield I'm sorry for threatening you with an MP5. Can you forgive me?**

**Garfield: No problem JennaWrites. We all have a crazy streak. **

**Snoopy: (Sigh) So alone…**

**Aww, don't worry Snoopy; you'll reunite with Dot, I'll make sure off it.**

**Snoopy: (Gasp) You really mean it? Yay!**

**Midna: Hey JennaWrites. Why does it seem that I'm a second rate sidekick? I'm behind the popularity level for Link for goddesses' sake!**

**(Link is attempting to roll slinky down stairs, but fails to) **

**Link: Crap!**

**Don't worry Midna you'll make more appearances. I'm cross my heart hope to die! You know that you're on my top my favorite character list.**

**Midna: Aww, you're too sweet.**

**(Still attempting to roll slinky, but fails again)**

**Link: Snapadoodles! Anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 11!**

We now see the group, making there way down the mountain. Sara and Lilo slides down the rocky peak and lands safely and soundly. The two then laughs happily, spread their arms out, and Sara cheers in glee, "You did it! You rescued me! You were amazing! You were, _extraordinary! _You were--- "

Behind her as Sara and Lilo cheered, Moe, Snoopy, Stitch, Angel, and Link fall down the rocky slope roughly, and hit the ground quite roughly. Everyone was on top of Moe, while Link lied on top of everybody. As Link groaned in pain, and trying to get up, Midna floats down from the mountain. Then ironically, she lands roughly on the wolf's back, causing him to drop back down on his stomach, groaning in pain again.

Midna then remarks, "If you think I'm going to make a fool out of myself, forget it!"

Sara and Lilo turn around to see this, then Lilo chuckles, "Well, you're a little unusual we have to admit."

Then Sara approaches the heroic bunch as they slowly got up, and she states, "Though, thy deed is great and thy heart is pure. I am eternally in your debt."

"Ahem," Snoopy says, clearing throat out loudly.

Then Sara turns to Snoopy and kneels down to him, and pats his head, "And where would a great knight be without his loyal beagle?"

Snoopy then blushes and says meekly, "All right, I hope you heard that. She called me a loyal beagle. She thinks I'm a loyal."

"Well, you are pretty loyal Snoopy. I'm mean, Moe can be a real grouch, but you still stick by his side. Also—" Link commented.

Though before Link could continue, Sara interrupts and faces Moe, "The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good sir knight."

"Uh, no," Moe replied strictly, not wanting to show his ugly face.

"What?!" Lilo exclaimed surprised, "Why not?"

"I... I have helmet hair," Moe replied lying, "It ain't a pretty sight. Trust me."

"Please. I would'st look upon the face of my rescuer," Sara pleased to Moe politely.

"No, no, you wouldn't— 'st," Moe replied nervously.

"Well, how are you going to kiss her?" Lilo asked curiously.

"What?!" Moe asked surprised, "Wait! Nobodies tolds me about this when I applied for this job!"

"Maybe it's a perk," Snoopy assured Moe with a grin.

"No, it's destiny. Oh, you must know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower and beset by a dragon. Then is rescued by a brave knight, and then they share true love's first kiss," Sara explained, and then she and Lilo let out a happy sigh.

"Hmm? With Moe. You think— wait. Wait. Hold, hold, hold, wait a sec. Eee hee hee!" Midna says giggling.

"Hold on. Are, you saying that you're Moe's true love?" Snoopy asked chuckling a bit.

"Well, of course," Sara and Lilo reply at the same time.

Moe, Snoopy, Link, Midna, Stitch, and Angel then look at each other, and then they burst into miraculous laughter. (Snoopy doing his Snoopy laugh, and Midna doing her creepy laugh).

"Youga think Moe is true love?!" Stitch exclaims laughing.

Link says lightly laughing, "Oh, noooooooooooo. No, no, no. Noooooo waaaaay…"

"Um, excuse me, what's so funny?" Sara asked confused and frowning.

"Yeah, I'm confused," Lilo says puzzled.

"I have to tell you, uh what are your names?" Midna replied, recovering from laughing.

"Sara," Sara replied rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Lilo," Lilo replied.

"Well, I got to tell you Sara. Moe isn't your type," Midna replied giggling.

"Of course you are. He's my rescuer," Sara says to the group, and then faces Moe and orders, "Now—now remove your helmet."

"Look, this _really_ isn't a good idea," Moe warned Sara.

"Just take it off," Lilo said sighing.

"I'm not going to."

"Take it off!" Sara and Lilo ordered.

"No!"

"Now!!!" Sara commands rather loudly and harshly.

Moe growls frustrated. He never was yelled at a princess before. Then he snaps, "Okay! Easy! As you command, princess."

Then when Moe takes off his helmet, Sara and Lilo's frustrated faces suddenly melts into faces of utter shock when they saw Moe's face. Their jaws dropped to the ground. When Moe notices their faces of shock, he shows them a cheesy smile.

"You're a…" Sara said in disbelief.

"An ugly guy?" Lilo asked still surprised.

"Oh, you were expecting prince charming?" Moe asks sarcastically.

"Well, yes, actually," Sara says, then she paces and says frustrated, "Oh, no. This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be an ugly guy!"

"Look princess—" Moe said sighing.

"Stop calling me princess! My name is Sara!" the frustrated woman stated facing away from Moe.

"Look Sara, I was sent to rescue you by King Burns, okay? He's the one who wants to marry you," Moe explains.

"Then why didn't he rescue us himself," Lilo asked.

"Hey that is a good question," Snoopy said sincerely and puzzled.

"Yeah it is. Why don't you ask him when we get to Burnsville?" Moe asks with a frown.

"Probably because the old hag is too lazy to do it himself," Link suggested.

"But I have to be rescued by my true love. Not by some ugly guy and his…his dumb wolf and beagle, and his ugly genie/pixie/monkey creature!" Sara exclaims frustrated.

"What did you just call me!?! All right, that's it! It's go time girl!" Midna snaps angrily at Sara being insulted. She then attempts to attack her, but Stitch and Angel hold the irate imp back.

"Well, so much for loyal beagle," Snoopy said insulted, while Midna is still struggling.

"Look, you're not making my job any simpler!" Moe snapped irritated.

"Well, I'm sorry, but your job is not my problem. You can tell King Burns that if he wants to rescue me properly, that I'll be waiting for him right here," Sara snapped as she sits down on a rock, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I'm no-one's messenger boy, all right?" Moe retorts angrily, "I'm a delivery boy."

"Don't you dare—" Sara hisses at Moe.

Then Moe grabs Sara and puts her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sara yells desperately.

"You coming guys," Moe asks the group.

"Right behind you Moe!" Snoopy, Link, and Midna said at the same time.

Midna jumps back on Link's back and exclaims, "We're off!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Lilo exclaims angrily.

"Ih, sorry Lilo. Youga have to bear Moe during quest," Angel explains to Lilo, as she and Stitch grabs her hand walk behind the group.

"Put me down or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down!" Sara commands yelling and hitting, as she struggling to get of Moe's grasp.

* * *

Several hours later, Sara still slumped on Moe's back, though she had finally given up. The group was now walking through a forest. While the group walked, Link was talking to Sara for some advice.

"Alright, here's a another question. Let's say that, _hypothetically_, VERY hypothetical, that there was this _really _pretty girl named Ilia, who happens to be a childhood friend of mine. But to me, I think she's starting to become, _more than a friend_, if you know what I mean. But what makes matters worse is that she recently kidnapped! Though thankfully, I reunited with her, and she's safe and sound. But here's the real problem. She lost her memory! And how can I get her to _like me like me_, if she doesn't even remember me!" Link explained his _long_ dilemma to the princess.

"Well, the first thing you should do is to try to get her memory back. Like telling stories that you and Ilia used to do in the past. Or bring her something that she cherished, that could jog her memory. Or… well you get my point, do you?" Sara explained to the wolf.

"Hmm… sounds like it could work. I'll try it. Thanks for the advice princess!" Link replied.

Meanwhile in Midna's mind, "_Ilia, Ilia, Ilia! Is that all he ever talk about?! I mean what so great about her anyway?! All she did was get herself kidnapped by monsters and lose her memory for Link!_" (**A/N: **_**Ooooooooooooh… sounds like Midna is jelly! Hee hee!**_)

Then being tired of being on Moe's shoulder, Sara sighs in annoyance and says, "The sooner we get to Burnsville, the better."

"Oh, you're gonna like princess! It's a really lovely place," Snoopy assures to Sara.

"Yeah," Midna said, then mutters, "Despite the fact EVERYTHING there looks like the old hag. Eee hee hee!"

"Tell me, what is my groom, King Burns like? Is he tall? Is he handsome?" Sara asked the group in wonder thinking about her groom-to-be.

"Well lets us put it this way Sara," Midna says to her.

Moe then sets down Sara, and says, "I'll put in this way. Men of Burn's quality are in _old_ condition."

Moe and the group then laugh it little about Moe making fun of King Burn's age, as Moe splashes water into his dirty face in a nearby pond.

"I don't know, Moe. There are those who don't think of him _OLD_ the time!" Snoopy adds on laughing a bit, joining in with Moe. **(A/N: Yes, I know that was a crummy pun, but I had to improvise.)**

Then everyone, except Sara and Lilo, burst into loud, uproarious laughter.

"Knock it off! Just knock it off, all of you! You know, you're all just jealous that you could never mature up to a great ruler like King Burns," Sara scolds at the group angrily.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Sara," Link replies, recovering from laughing.

As everyone continues to walk on, Moe adds on, "Let you do the "maturing" when you see him tomorrow."

Suddenly when Sara and Lilo heard the words "tomorrow", they gasp and look at the horizon to see that the sun about to set.

"Tomorrow? It will take tomorrow to get there?!" Sara asks in worried tone.

"Yeah! Shouldn't we stop and make camp?!" Lilo asked agreeing with Sara.

"_Why is Lilo so worried with the princess?"_ Stitch and Angel thought curiously.

"Forget it, that'll take longer. We can keep going," Moe insisted as he continued to walk on.

"But, but...there are robbers in the woods!" Sara exclaimed, lying.

Snoopy then immediately stops, turned around, and faced Moe, exclaiming worriedly, "Whoa! Time out Moe! Suddenly camping seems to be the best option we have!"

"Yeah, I'm not to 'fab' about robbers either Moe," Link agreed with Snoopy in a slightly nervous tone, "I can't fight off sword/knife wielding hoods good enough in this stupid wolf form!"

"Hey, come one! You all know I'm scarier than anything we're gonna see in this forest," Moe assures to Snoopy, Sara, and Lilo.

"Yeah," Midna agreed, "Will everyone _please_ stop worrying. We'll be fine."

Then Sara jumps in front of everyone and yells angrily, "I NEED TO FIND SOMWHERE TO CAMP **NOW**!!!"

From the angered princess' retort, we hear birds fluttering away, startled. As for Moe (including everyone), he was quite freaked out, and backed off.

* * *

In a mountain cliff, the group looks around for a place to stay. Link and Midna (who is still on top of Link) pushed a boulder (with most of the help from Midna's giant orange arm from her helm), which was blocking a cave opening nearby.

"Hey guys, over here!" Midna shouts towards the group, with her giant arm flailing towards the cave.

"Hmm. Seems good enough," Moe checked.

"Oh come on guys, we can do better than that! We're talking about a princess here!" Snoopy chides at the group.

Though Sara and Lilo look at the sun, which was going down further, and turns back to the bunch, with Sara saying, "No! It's perfect! It just needs a few homey touches."

"Homey touches?" Moe asks confused.

"For example?" Midna asks raising an eyebrow.

They hear a loud noise and turn to see Sara ripping a large piece of bark off a tree.

"A door," Sara explained being a smart aleck, then she puts the door over the mouth of the cave and then said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I bid thee good night."

"Are you sure you don't wan to stay?" Link asked, "We're gonna have a campfire and tell ghost stories?"

Then Lilo's face brightens up when she heard the word "ghost stories" and asks desperately to Sara, "Sara can I---"

"Sure, whatever Lilo. Goodnight," Sara says urgently, shooing the group off, then enters cave not to be seen.

"Hey Sara, do you want me to tell you a bedtime story, 'cause I know a great o---" Snoopy asked Sara with a smile.

"I said goodnight!!" Sara retorts loudly and harshly from inside the cave.

Moe frowns and growls deeply to himself in frustration from Sara. Then he see the boulder, Link and Midna pushed out of the way. He smirks evilly and starts pushing it over the mouth of the cave.

"Moe! What are you doing?!" Link exclaimed alarmed.

Moe looks at the group, smiles sheepishly, and chuckles, then frowns saying, "I just, you know… oh come on, I was just kidding!"

Moe then walks away with everyone frowning at him.

**So watcha think? Also, if you want to know, Ilia is a character from the video game, "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess". Next chapter will be up very soon. Also please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Please forgive me for taking so long. I had a lot on my mind. Anyway here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Later that night, everyone (except Sara) surround a warm, blazing campfire, with the blazes rising in the sky, dancing to beat

Later that night, everyone (except Sara) surround a warm, blazing campfire, with the blazes rising in the sky, dancing to beats of the fire crackling. Everyone was listening to Link, who telling a _loooooooooooong, boring_ ghost story.

"...And his wife comes through the door!" Link booms in a dramatic voice with a flashlight under his face.

"So?" Moe asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Did I mention she was dead?" Link asked.

"Naga," Stitch replied in a bored voice, lying down bored from Link's lame ghost story.

"Well, she was. Aaaand she hit him in the head with a golf-club!" Link said in a dramatic voice.

"And?" Midna asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance, and twirling her hand, motioning Link to hurry up with his pointless story.

"Don't you remember? He went golfing all the time and it really bugged her," Link explained.

"You said he went bowling!" Lilo exclaims.

"Dang it!" Link exclaims frustrated, "You know what, screw this! Lets just stargaze."

Ten minutes later we see everyone staring at the vast black sky, which was completely covered with stars like sprinkles on a donuts.

"_Mmmmmmm. _Donut. (Drool)"

Homer, you don't appear in this story till later!

"Sorry."

Anyway, back to the story.

"And there is Throwback, the only ugly guy who could spit over three wheat fields," Moe explains to the others, pointing at the sky.

"Really?" Snoopy asked Moe sounding very interested, "Hey, can you tell my future from these stars?"

"The stars don't tell the future Snoopy, they tell stories," Link explained to the confounded beagle.

Then Moe points to the sky again, saying, "Look! There's Bloodnut the flatulent. You can guess what he's famous for."

Moe then chuckles heartily from his remark.

"Okay, you're definitely making this up," Snoopy replies, not believing a word from Moe.

"No really! You just need to look at it little more," Moe assures Snoopy, then he points at the sky again, saying, "Look, there he is, and there's the group of hunters running away from his stench."

"Eww," Lilo and Midna said in disgust.

"All I see are dots!" Stitch exclaims frustrated.

"Ih," Angel says nodding in agreement.

"You know guys, sometimes things are more than they appear. Okay?" Moe states, but after seeing the group being bewildered, he sighs, "Forget it."

Then suddenly, Snoopy remembers something and asks curiously, "Hey Moe, what we going to do when we get our swamp anyway?"

"What, our swamp?" Moe asks confused with a frown, turning to Snoopy.

"You know, after we rescue the princess and all," Snoopy replies.

"We? Whoa, hold it their long ears. There's no we. There's no our. There's just me and my swamp. And the first thing I ams gonna do when I get back, is building a 20 ft. wall surrounding my turf," Moe explains, scoffing at Snoopy.

"You had cut me deep, Moe. You had cut me real deep just now," Snoopy replies sadly with a sigh, and then says, "You know what I think? I think this whole wall thing is just a way to keep somebody out."

"Oh, do you think?" Moe asks sarcastically, then turns over to try and gets some sleep.

"Moe, are you hiding something?" Snoopy asks, accusing Moe.

"Just forget about it Snoopy, goodnight!" Moe says trying to change the subject.

"Hey wait a sec… this is about one of those onion things, isn't it?" Link asks curiously.

"No, it's more of a 'drop it and leave it alone' things!" Moe replies angrily and annoyed.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Lilo asked inquisitively.

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

"Why are you blocking?" Midna asks demandingly.

"I'm not blocking!"

"Oh yes, youga are!" Stitch and Angel exclaim.

"Guys, I'm warning you," Moe says narrowing his eyes and about to lose his temper.

"Who are you trying to keep out?!" Snoopy, Link, Midna, Stitch, Angel, and Lilo ask at the same time.

"EVERYONE!! Okay? There! You all got an answer!" Moe severely retorts everyone.

Moe's yelling made everyone fall back. Snoopy then pauses, and says with a smile, "Now we're getting somewhere."

As they talk, none of them noticed that the 'door' to Sara's cave is slowly opened. Sara is peeking through the door, spying on the group's conversation.

"Oh for the love of Duff beer!" Moe exclaims frustrated, as he walks over to the cliff, and sits by the edge.

"Geez Moe, what's your problem?" Link asks in concern.

"Yeah, what do you have against the world?" Snoopy asks inquiringly.

"Look, I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me," Moe said, "People take one look at me and go. 'Aah! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly guy!' Everyone judges me before they even get to know the real me."

Everyone was quite shocked what just Moe had said, and from the look of their faces, you could tell those sympathetic faces meant they felt sorry for the poor ugly guy.

"But it always wasn't like that…" Moe continued, "A _long_ time ago, I lived in a town called Springfield. I had friends that liked me, even if I weres ugly. They just liked me for who I was… and the fact I'd give them a beer on the house sometimes."

Moe chuckled a little after his comment, and continued, "Yeah… also when anyone would make fun of me or be horrified of me, I'd just ignored them. However that all changed… one day, this agent came over to my shack, and asked me if he could use some pictures of me in a commercial. And with me thinking I'd become famous around town, and that'd I'd go on a big break, I gladly accepted the job. (growling) How I regret forever signing that stupid contract. Then a month later, the big day came, when the ad was going to be shown on television. I was _so_ excited. Heck, I even threw a big party at my place. Then, when the ad was shown… it was _way _far from what I expected. My pictures where actually used on an ad of a plastic surgeon, and they were used as the 'before pictures', aka, the ugly guy before the surgery. They were compared with a man with a handsome face, which was supposed to be the 'after the surgery guy'. I… was so freaking horrified when I saw how they used the pictures of my face. What outraged me more is they made them more ugly! I had fur, zits, warts, YOU NAME IT on my face! Thanks to Mr. Squeaky-clean, realistic Photoshop! But, that part wasn't even the half of it. After when the ad ended, everyone was silent… then, they started laughing at me. And I knew they were laughing at me and NOT with me. They even sneered at me, and threw fruit and beer bottles at me. It was… such a nightmare. Completely horrified of my ugly face, and heart-broken that my old friends betrayed me… I ran out of the house, out of town, and… way beyond from there, to _never_ come back…"

After when Moe finished his heart-breaking tale of humiliation and misery, everyone around him had his/her mouth nearly dropped to the ground, from complete shock of the horrifyingly melancholic story. Snoopy, Link, and Lilo's eyes were building up tears; everyone felt terribly bad for Moe. They finally understood Moe was always mean and grumpy, and wanted to be alone.

"And THAT, is why, my annoying group, I'm better off alone," Moe said, finishing his story.

Everyone was in complete silence. Snoopy, Lilo and Link had a few tears, falling down from their faces. Midna then looked away from Moe ashamed, feeling bad for him. Stitch and Angel just stood there hugging each other.

" Oh Moe…" Link said in pity as a tear fell from his face.

Then after a few seconds of that silent, sad moment, Snoopy quietly approached Moe and sat next to him, saying, "You know Moe. When we met, I didn't think you were a big, stupid ugly guy."

"Really…?" Moe asked quite surprised after what Snoopy said, then replied, "Well, I guess."

"I don't think you're a monster either," Lilo said gently walking up to Moe.

"Us too!" Stitch and angel exclaim, joining with Moe, Snoopy, and Lilo.

"Yeah," Link said joining the group on the edge of the cliff, with Midna riding on his back, "I don't think you're an hideous, furry, vomit-munching, nightmare giver to babies, evil troll."

Moe frowned and tilted his head confused, saying, "What a sec… I didn't say that about myself."

The wolf then frowned in realization and asked, "Oh really? Hmm, I guess I _thought_ you said it, in my mind. Though still, I don't your anything like that."

"Yeah. In fact… I just think the 'mean, scary ugly guy thing' is pretty much an act," Midna stated, rolling her eyes, "You actually pretty funny and cool to hang around with."

Moe just rolled his eyes, slightly feeling better from his 'friends' supportive pep talk, and replies, "Yeah, I know."

Then the seven tilt their heads back up at the vast, dark, bravura, star populated sky.

"So uh, are there any beagles or dogs up there?" Snoopy asked curiously to Moe.

"Well," Moe says, pausing to think, "There's Canis Major. Which contains the brightest star in the night sky… and the most annoyingest."

"Ooh! You mean that big, shiny one right in front of us?" Snoopy asked excitedly.

Moe sighed in annoyance, and replied, "Snoopy, that's the moon."

"Oh, really?" Snoopy inquiringly asked.

Meanwhile, Sara was stilling watching from the doorway. She felt quite ashamed how he treated Moe before getting to know him, especially since he had a rough past.

"_Goodness… I guess I was a little tough on him today. I should make it up for him tomorrow,"_ Sara thought in her mind.

She then closed the door and went to bed.

Meanwhile, at King Burns's castle, we see Mr. Burns lying in bed in his room, which was surrounded by inanimate objects of cartoons, video game characters, etc. He smiles dreamingly as he stares into the monitor, which had Princess Sara Slone's picture on it, with soft, pretty music playing in the background.

"Again. Show me again, this instance!" Mr. Burns commanded strictly.

"Aww, for Pete's sake old guy! It's 1 AM! And this was the hundredth-billionth time I've showed it to you! What have you got against the concept of a good nights sleep, huh?!" Timon complains loudly with bags under his bloodshot eyes.

Mr. Burns then snapped his fingers, which caused the hyena trio to charge through the huge bedroom doors, walking up to the tired meerkat, menacingly growling.

Timon then yelps in fear, and his eyes magically became healthy, and his body was more alert.

"Uh, sure! Anything for you old Burnsy," Timon laughed nervously, and he rewinds the clip again, and played it again.

Burns then stared lovingly at the beautiful actress/princess, as he drinks a martini, sighing happily, "Ahh… she's perfect for me."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, as the sun had just risen from the horizon, Sara exits out of the cave, happily smiling

The next morning, as the sun had just risen from the horizon, Sara exits out of the cave, happily smiling. She glances down to see everyone else sleeping. Not wanting to disturb their sleep, she quietly walks away into the forest. As she skips merrily through the quiet, peaceful forest, she comes across a bluebird. She begins to sing a beautiful tune in a beautiful singing voice. Then bird sings along with Sara. She then starts to sing higher and higher, as the bird struggles to keep up with her. Then out of the blue, she sings in an _incredibly_ high note, wailing on the top of her lungs. The bird sings it very loudest so much, the pressure caused it the swell and EXPLODE!!

Sara then stops singing to see the bird's remains; she chuckles sheepishly releasing what her singing did. She then turns to see a nest full of eggs, which most likely belonged to the bird. Sara grins, having an idea.

We later see Sara cooking the eggs for breakfast, while the group was still sleeping. The aroma of the eggs snuck into Moe's nose, which caused him to wake up. He turns to see Sara cooking breakfast. Then he turns to see Snoopy still sleeping, talking in his sleep, "Mmm, yeah, you know I like it like that. Come on, Sandy. I said I like it." (**A/N: An oblivious allusion to one of John Travolta's greatest films.**)

"Uh, Snoopy?" Moe asked concerned.

"Come on baby…" Snoopy continued to mumble.

"Snoopy!" Moe exclaimed quite freaked out.

"Huh?! Who dat?!" Snoopy rose abruptly surprised.

"Huh?" Link mumbled as he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Wake up you guys," Moe said to everyone.

As everyone starts to wake up, Sara walks over to them, with a plate of eggs and a bright smile, greeting "Good morning everyone. How do like your eggs done?"

"Uh…?" Moe said confused.

"Morning Princess!" Snoopy greeted cheerfully, "I like my eggs Sunnyside up, thank you."

"Me too," Midna says.

"Me three!" Lilo exclaims raising her hand.

"Can we have our scrambled?" Stitch and Angel asked.

"Hardboiled, if possible," Link requested politely.

Sara then sets the eggs in front of the hungry seven, getting their requests.

"What in the world is this about?" Moe asked confused looking at Sara weirdly.

"Well, I realized last night, that we didn't start off very good. So I wanted to make it up to you. After all, you did save me," Sara explained to the confused ugly guy.

"Well, thanks, I guess…" Moe mumbled.

"Does anyone have any salt?" Link asked with his full of his hardboiled egg.

"Well, eat up everyone. We have a long day ahead of us," Sara said positively to everyone, then walks away, letting them eat.

A few hours later, we see the group walking through the woods to King Burns castle. While walking, Moe lets out a belch.

"Moe!" Snoopy exclaims disgusted.

"What? It's a compliment," Moe explained, "Better out then in I always say."

Moe then chuckles after what he said.

"Amen to that brother," Link states on Moe's sides. Then the wolf lets out a rather, impressive belch.

"Link!" Snoopy scolds.

"Oh, come on Snoopy. I think we have better things to worry about now, then 'hygiene' or 'manners'," Link explained.

"Tell it Linky!" Midna exclaims, and then she lets out a small burp.

"Midna!"

"Testify!" Angel and Stitch exclaim proudly, waving their arms in the air. Then they themselves, let out a loud belch.

"Guys!" Snoopy yells angrily having enough, and whispers sharply, "This is no way act in front of a princess!"

Then suddenly, Sara lets out a belch herself, causing everyone to stare at her surprised.

"Thanks," Sara says to the group, leaving them stunned.

"Wow, she's gross as you Moe," Snoopy comments surprised to Moe.

Moe being quite surprised, he said chuckling, "Ya know. You're not exactly what I'd expect of a 'princess'."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them," Sara replied to Moe, turning her head around, smirking.

Moe's face then turns into a surprised one, after hearing what Sara said, which was coincidentally what he was talking about last night. Was the group stands there, Sara skips ahead, singing quietly. Then out of nowhere, a cry is heard, and a red object swoops Sara from the ground, up a tree.

"Princess!" Moe exclaims surprised.

The group then looks up where Sara was swooped up, to see a pirate in a red jacket, a flamboyant pirate captain hat, with a puffy feather, and a hook as hand on one of his arms. He was known as the infamous Captain Hook. The pirate was fondling Sara softly with his silver hook, shining in the sunlight.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" Sara yells outraged at Captain Hook.

"Be still, my precious gumdrop, for I am your rescuer. I'm saving you from that ugly, yellow-skinned…" Captain Hook says smirking, and then kisses up the woman's arm, much to her displeasure, "Monster."

"Hey! That's my princess! Get your own Momma's Boy!" Moe shouts angrily at Hook, running up to the tree, with the other following him.

Hook then frowns, glares at Moe, and angrily exclaims, "Momma's Boy! Hmm! Well, forget you foul beast! Can't you see I'm busy here, trying to get a new wife?!"

Having enough, Sara pushes the captain away, and angrily snaps at him, "Look you creep, I don't know who you think you are!"

"Oh! Of course. Excuse my rudeness. Let me introduce myself," Hook apologizes bowing to Sara, then he shouts, "Oh my loyal crew!"

Then out of the bushes, jumps out a bunch of dirty, swashbuckling pirates, and sing. Smee is on a swing, playing the accordion.

Pirates: _**Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!**_

Captain Hook: _**We steal from the rich; we steal from the needy.**_

Hook uses his hook the yank an apple from a tree, and throws into Snoopy's mouth.

Random Pirate: _**We take a lot percentage**_

Captain Hook: _**But I'm not that greedy. I rescue pretty damsels, man, I'm good.**_

Pirates: _**What a guy, Captain Hook!**_

Captain Hook: _**Break it down.**_

Then Hook and the whole crew begins whistling and dancing old fashioned style.

"What in goddesses name are they doing?!" Midna asks Link quietly, quite appalled what the dance the crew's doing.

"I believe it's an old folk dance," Link replied, staring at the pirates oddly.

Captain Hook: _**I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid...**_

The pirates then formed a small circle.

Pirates: _**What he's basically saying is he likes to get...**_

Hook appears in the middle of the circle.

Captain Hook: _**Paid!**_

Pirates: _**So…**_

The pirates drop to the ground, with Hook in the middle, making him look like he's in the middle of a star.

Captain Hook: _**When a monster in the bush grabs a lady by the tush. That's bad.**_

The pirates then rise up with Hook.

Pirates: _**That's bad. **_

The group then takes a step back when the pirates and Hook approach them, snapping their fingers.

Captain Hook: _**When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad.**_

Pirates: _**He's mad, he's really, really mad.**_

Sara (who's still up on the tree) looks in horror as Hook threateningly points his sharp, pointed hook at Moe.

Captain Hook: _**I'll take my hook and ram it through your heart, keep your eyes on me, boys 'cause I'm about to start...**_

However, before the captain could even lay a hook on Moe, something flies into him, causing Hook to hit his head against a rock on the ground, knocking him unconscious. The object reveals to be Sara, who swung from the tree branch to the ground, and lands on her feet. The group was quite surprised when they saw this.

As Sara breathed heavily, she exclaims, "Man, that was annoying as hell!"

"Why you little…" one of the pirates says angrily at Sara, as he prepared to throw a knife at her. However, thankfully Sara dodges at of the way in time, including Snoopy who almost got hit and landed in Moe's arms. The knife the tree, and bounces off. Then the princess does some forward flips, towards a pirate and punches him in the face, several times, knocking him unconscious. One runs up behinds her, but punches him, without even looking. Then two dashed up to Sara, with knives in the hands. Though Sara leaps in the air, in a matrix like slow motion before the two could get her. While in mid-air, she fixes he hair, then proceeds, by kicking both of her enemies. Then Smee dashes after her with the accordion still in his hands. However, Sara had a trick up her sleeve. She ran up vertically up a tree and jumped behind Smee. Though before she could hit Smee, he guards his face with the accordion, but Sara punches his face through the accordion. Then finally, one pirate runs madly at her, screaming. Though she jumps in the air and kicks him in the face, landing on the ground, in a fighting stance.

As Sara starts to walk away from the area with all the K.O.ed pirates on the ground, the group (minus Lilo) was absolutely stunned what they just witnessed.

"Uh, shall we?" Sara asked the group as she continued to walk on.

"Hold it," Moe whispered, as he dropped Snoopy, and dashed up to Sara.

"Whoa," Link said stunned.

"Dang, that girl had more pep than I thought," Midna commented.

"Wait! Hold on there! Where in the world did _that_ come from?" Moe asked Sara amazed.

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"That!" Moe exclaimed pointing back were fighting scene happened, "Back there. That was unbelievable! Where did you learn that stuff?"

Chuckling a little, Sara replies to the astonished ugly guy, "When one lives alone, uh, one has to learn these things in case there's a..."

Then Sara gasps and points at Moe rear, exclaiming, "There's a knife in your butt!"

"What?" Moe asked confused, then he turns around to see a knife stabbed on his buttocks, "Well, would ya look at that?"

Moe then tries to pull it out, but he flinches in pain by doing so.

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Sara says guiltily, feeling bad for Moe.

"What're you talking about?" Snoopy asked confused, walking up to Sara Moe, along with the others.

"What's wrong?" Link asked worried.

"Moe's hurt," Sara replied.

"What! Moe's hurt?! Oh no!" Snoopy exclaims worried, "He's gonna die!"

"Snoopy… I think you're overreacting a bit," Link told the panicking.

"Why how do you know? " Snoopy asked the wolf worriedly, "It always starts out as a 'minor injury', and then the next morning, we find him dying from some disease from an infection!"

Then Link ponders at what Snoopy said, and unfortunately the Hero of Twilight so gullible (despite how mature he acts at times), he starts to panic and breakdown like Snoopy. Sad to say, Stitch was foolish enough to believe Snoopy too.

"Holy Ordonian Pumpkins! Moe's dying as we speak!" Link exclaims panicking, running around a lot (he ran around so much, Midna fell off the wolf's back).

"Moe's dying! Moe's DYING!!" Stitch shouts scared as he ran in circles.

"Guys, I'm fine," Moe assured them in an annoyed tone of voice.

Unfortunately, the three naive males keep panicking, as Midna, Angel, and Lilo shake their heads in disbelief what the three were doing.

"Moe, please don't do this to me! I'm too young for you to die!" Snoopy pleads to Moe, on his knees, "Keep you legs elevated. Turn your head and cough."

"Anyone know how to do Heimlich out here?!" Stitch shouts.

"Guys!" Sara frustrated exclaims, as she grabs Snoopy and Stitch by their long ears to get them to stop panicking (she grabs Link by his tail), "Calm down. If you three want to help Moe, go into the woods and find me… uh, a blue flower with red thorns!"

When Sara lets the threesome go, Link repeats, "Blue flower, red thorns. We're on it!"

"Blue flower, red thorns," Snoopy, Link, and Stitch repeat as they run off into the woods.

"Lilo, Midna, Angel, could you accompany them?" Sara asked the three, "They could do something stupid, like getting the wrong thing or get lost."

"Uh… okay," the three females replied, unsure, and ran up with Snoopy, Link, and Stitch.

Then Snoopy stops and turns back to Moe, pleading, "Don't leave us Moe! If you see a long tunnel, stay _away_ from the light!"

"Snoopy!" Moe and Sara shouted at the same time in annoyance.

"Oh, right. Blue flowers, red thorns," Snoopy repeats as he ran off with the others.

Moe then turns to Sara, asking confused, "What the hell are the flowers for?"

"To distract them," Sara replied in an obvious tone.

"Oh," Moe said now understanding.

"Now if you hold still, I'll yank this thing out," Sara says, starting to pull on the knife.

Though Moe flinches and jumps away, exclaiming, "Whoa there! Watch with the yanking."

"I'm sorry, but it has to come out," Sara said trying to get the knife, but keeps missing.

"Stop! It's tender."

"Hold still."

"What you're doing is the opposite of help!"

"Stay there!"

"Whoa, time out!"

"Will you just--" Sara said, but before she could continue, Moe cover her face with his hand to stop her from reaching the knife.

She pushes away his hand and asks, "Okay, do you have any better ideas?"

Meanwhile, we see the group looking for the flower that was requested from Sara.

"Blue flowers, red thorns. Blue flowers, red thorns," Snoopy mumbled to himself as he and the group was walking, looking for the flowers, "Man! This would be so much easier if I wasn't colorblind! Have any luck Link?"

"Sorry Snoopy," Link replied sadly, "Unfortunately in this wolf form, I'm colorblind too."

"Hey, I found them!" Midna exclaimed pointing towards a bush with blue flowers with red thorns.

"Oww!" a familiar voice shouted not too faraway.

"Moe!" Snoopy exclaims alarmed.

"Don't worry Moe, we're coming!" Link shouts.

The wolf grabs some of the flowers in his mouth, and the group dashed away to Moe's "rescue".

Back in the area, Moe was groaning in pain, as Sara was struggling to pull the knife out.

"Ow… that's smarts," Moe groaned.

"Okay, it's almost out, so just hang on there," Sara said, as she pulled on the knife, "It's almost--"

Moe then yelped, and then jerked and falls over, pulling Sara with him. The two find each other in an awkward position: Sara was on top of Moe. Embarrassed of what just happened, they chuckled nervously and blushed a bit.

"Ahem," a voice is heard.

The two turn their heads to see the six they sent away right behind them, with smirks on their faces. Embarrassed, Sara gets off of Moe, and Moe says, "Look, it's not what it looks like. We were just--"

"Look, if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was to ask us. Okay?" Snoopy explained with a devilish grin.

Moe groaned and rolled his eyes exclaiming, "Oh come on! That was the _last_ thing I wanted to do. The Princess was just--"

Then Moe moaned loudly in pain. He turns around to see Sara smiling, with the knife in her hand.

"Ow…" Moe whispered.

However, Snoopy was chuckling nervously and didn't look so good.

"Hey… t-that's blood, uh, isn't it…?"

Then few seconds later, the dizzy looking beagle fainted. Moe then picked him up, and the group continued walking through the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

While are favorite group is walking through the woods, on their way to King Burns's castle, the other group members notice tha

While are favorite group is walking through the woods, on their way to King Burns's castle, the other group members notice that Moe and Sara were giving each other flirty smiles.

"How romantic," Angel sighed in pure content.

"Yeah," Midna said in agreement, and then she smirked impishly, like the imp she was, "Though it could be better…"

Then she grabs a boom box from out of nowhere, presses the play button, and a song plays:

**_My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together_**

**_Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather_**

Using his strength, Moe pulls a tree over a river for Sara to walk on, so she won't have to go in water. After when Sara crosses, she and Moe stare into each other eyes smiling, for a several seconds, then the two continue to walk. However when Moe had let go of the tree, he didn't realize that Snoopy, Link, and Midna were still crossing the tree (Stitch, Angel, and Lilo already crossed), so once the tree flipped backwards, the trio went flying backwards in the air, shrieking loudly. They landed in the river with a loud splash.

**_He will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting_**

**_That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_**

Later while walking, Moe is trying to swat away a swarm of flies and mosquitoes, which were bothering him. Noticing this, Sara grabs a branch with a spider web on it, and then runs around catching the bugs then they wrapped it up like a cotton candy. Sara then generously hands him the treat to Moe. Smiling, he gladly accepts and starts to eat it (much to Snoopy, Link, and Midna's disgust) as Sara licks her fingers happily.

_**Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**_

Later, Moe grabs a toad on the ground, blows it up like a balloon, and gives it to Sara, making her blush. Then seeing a snake on a branch, she grabs it, blows it up, and ties it up to a balloon puppy. She happily hands it over to Moe, and the two walk away holding hands.

_**La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la**_

While walking, with a smirk, Sara gives Moe a playful push.

"Hey!" Moe says laughing a bit.

The two then starts shoving each other for a while. Then Sara gives Moe a big push to the ground, and runs off laughing, letting her balloon go. When Moe rises to his feet, he lets go of his balloon, and chases after Sara, laughing as well. The group dashes up behind the two, playing along with them.

**_La-la, la-la, la-la_**

The balloons that the two had let go floated up into the deep, blue sky, going up and beyond.

* * *

We see the group on a grassy hill, behind an abandoned windmill, looking upon the great, "haven" of Burnsville. It was the late afternoon.

"Well, that's where your future lies princess," Moe said to Sara, with a sad sigh.

"Wow… Burnsville is really big," Sara said quietly in awe.

"I know, isn't it," Snoopy agreed with Sara, "In fact, Moe thinks King Burns is compensating for something. I didn't get it at first, but now I think it means he has a really--"

Though before the naïve beagle could finish, Stitch stomps on Snoopy's foot.

"Ow!" Snoopy cried in pain.

"Shut it cousin!" Stitch whispered harshly to Snoopy.

"Well, I guess we should continue on," Moe suggests, blushing at Sara.

However as everyone starts to walk over to Burnsville, Sara hesitates with a bothered face. After spending all that time with Moe, she didn't want to leave him yet. The princess wanted to spend time with him one more night before she would leave him, into her new life. Then she smiled, coming up with an idea.

"Sure, but guys… I-I'm worried about Snoopy," Sara lied pointing towards Snoopy.

"What?" Moe asked confused.

"I mean, look at him! He doesn't look so fine to me!" Sara exclaims.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Snoopy assured Sara.

"That's what they always say, and then, then next thing you know you're on your back," Sara said, kneeling down looking into Snoopy's eyes. Snoopy tilted his head confused.

"You know, dead," Sara added.

Moe and the group smirked, realizing what Sara was up to and started played along with it.

"You know, she's right. You don't look so good there. Why do you sit down," Moe suggested to the beagle.

"I'll make you some tea," Sara offered kindly.

"I'll give you a cold, wet rag to put on your head," Link offered, and then he looks around the group's surroundings, "That is, if I can find one out here."

"Well, I didn't want to talk about this, but I got this twinge in my neck and when I turn my head like this…" Snoopy says as he twinges his neck and turns his head; a crunch was heard, and Snoopy says, "Ow! See?"

"Uh! TMI Snoopy!" Midna exclaimed appalled.

"Who's hungry? 'Cause I know I am!" Link asked drooling like mad.

"I'll find us some dinner!" Moe said as he leaves.

"I'll get the firewood!" Sara exclaims she goes off in a different direction.

"We'll set up camp!" Angel exclaims, as she and the group go towards the windmill to set up camp, leaving Snoopy all by himself.

"Hey! Where everyone going?! Oh geez, my shoes are really starting to kill my feet," Snoopy exclaims nervously, then looks down and gasps, "I don't have shoes! I think I need a hug."

* * *

Later that evening, the sun was starting to set; everyone one was surrounded by a campfire (in front of the windmill), as Moe cooked rats over a fire for dinner. Very oddly, Sara at her rat happily (Everyone else tossed their rats away, and ate some beef jerky that Link had saved).

"Mmm, Mmm. Wow, this is _really_ good. What is this stuff," Sara says in admiration as she eats.

"Well, it's weed rat. Rotisserie style," Moe replied as he turned the rats that were still cooking over the fire.

"No kidding?" Sara says as she takes another bite, and smiles, "Well this is delicious."

Moe chuckles and replies, "Well, you might not believe this, but they're really good in stews. I don't want to brag or nothing, but I make one mean weed rat stew."

Moe and Sara then chuckled together. After laughing, Sara turns to Burns's castle off in the distant and sighs sadly.

"I guess I'll be dining differently tomorrow," Sara said sadly.

Moe gulps as he ate his meal, trying to think of something. Then he came up with an idea. Blushing and smiling, he replied to Sara, "Well, if you like, maybe you can come and visit me in the swamp sometime? I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you. Swamp toad soup, fisheye tartare, you name it."

Link nearly choked on his food, but after some loud coughing, he coughed it out. Breathing heavily, the wolf exclaimed, "Moe! For the love of Farore! We're trying to eat here!"

Laughing a bit after what Link said, Sara replied smiling to Moe, "Thanks, I'd _really_ like that."

Moe slurps the tail of the rat he was eating, and then grins sheepishly at Sara.

Man: _**See the pyramids along the Nile**_

The two exchange smiles, and then, stare into each other's eyes, as if a powerful enchantment was taking them over. As everyone watched this, Stitch and Angel held hands, enjoying the tranquil, romantic scene.

"Um, Princess?" Moe asked as he and Sara stared into each other's eyes, leaning a bit closer.

_**Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle**_

"Please… call me Sara," Sara replied quietly, with a warm smile.

"Uh, Sara," Moe continued, "I-I, was just, wondering…e you…uh…?"

However, Moe choked up, and had a great difficulty confessing his true feelings for the beautiful women.

_**You belong to me**_

The ugly guy then lowered his head, sighed sadly, and asked Sara, pointing at the rat she had in her hand, "Are you going to eat that?"

However, in a matter of seconds, the dead rodent was completely forgotten. Staring into each other's eyes, Moe and Sara leaned closer and closer; as if they where about to…

Though, before the two could do anymore, Snoopy abruptly popped in between Moe and Sara, chuckling, "Man, talk about romantic! Just look at that gorgeous sunset!'

Once Sara and Lilo heard the word "sunset", their calm faces turned into panicked ones, and instantly exclaimed in unison, "Sunset?!"

Sara then quickly rose from where she sat at, and says, "Oh no! Uh, I mean, it's _really_ late!"

"Yeah!" Lilo agreed with the princess, rising, "Uh, after _all_ that traveling, Sara must be _exhausted_. After all being a princess…"

"What?" Moe asked puzzled and disappointed, that their perfect moment was disturbed.

Snoopy then hesitated and narrowed his eyes in a suspicious manner, and said, "Hold it there, I see what's going on here!"

Sara and Lilo widen their eyes in fear, worried that the beagle found out their "secret".

"You're afraid of the dark, aren't ya Sara?" Snoopy said with a smirk.

Relieved that Snoopy didn't found about the "true secret", they sighed in relief; sheepishly smiling, Sara replied, "Well, you found out. Yes, I fear darkness. I'm terrified."

"We better go inside," Lilo suggested, as she dragged Sara by her hand, desperate to get inside the windmill.

"Don't feel bad. I used to be afraid of the dark too," Link assured Sara.

"Link, you _are_ still afraid of the dark," Midna corrected the wolf, in an annoyed tone.

The two quickly run to the door, open it, go inside, and slam it shut. Everyone else looked at each other with confused expressions. Moe sighed sadly. Then he looks up to see Sara looking at him from a window, making him smile.

"Good night, Moe," Sara said waving and smiling.

Moe was quite surprised that Sara called him by his name, for the first time. Then after pondering about that manner, he replies, "Uh, yeah, goodnight."

Sara then walks away, inside the windmill. The group smirked in amusement as Moe stared happily where Sara just was. Moe turns around confused to see their faces.

"Oh, now I see what's going on here," Link said with a smirk.

Moe glares at the wolf and asked (Gary Coleman style!), "What'chu talkin' 'bout, Link?"

Suddenly, recorded laughter was heard in the background. The group looks around, confused about the laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Stitch asked confused.

Sorry, I was dying to try out my new sound effects machine (that are used in sitcoms). Please Continue :).

Trying to forget that awkward moment, Snoopy says, "Don't even try Moe. I may be your average beagle, but I got instincts."

"We all know you really like Sara, Moe," Midna says, "Stop trying to hide it!"

"Oh come on! You guys are crazy!" Moe exclaims in denial, "I'm just bringing her to that old hag, Burnsy!"

"Oh come Moe! Wake up and come back to the real world!" Snoopy exclaims.

"If you really like her, you should go on in and tell her how you feel," Angel encourages the ugly guy.

Moe then groans frustrated and shouts at the group, "Look, there's nothing to say! Plus, if I tell her that, well, you know, and I'm NOT saying that I actually do, but she's a princess and I'm an--"

"Ugly guy?" Snoopy said, finishing Moe's sentence, in a troubled tone.

Moe pauses, tilts his head down frowning, and sadly replies, "Yeah, that."

The ugly guy then turns around, and walks away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Link asked.

"To get…firewood," Moe replied.

Everyone stares at Moe with concern, and then they turn to see a pile of wood, already there on the group's campsite.

* * *

Later that night (it was dark and the moon was out), the group (minus Moe) went inside the windmill. Walking around the dark, abandoned windmill, they were looking for Sara and Lilo, who where nowhere to be seen.

"Princess?" Snoopy called out, "Princess Sara?"

"Lilo?" Stitch called out.

With a puzzled face, Link asks, "Uh, why are we doing this again?"

"To find out why Sara and Lilo are acting so weird, duh," Angel replied.

"Yeah, _that_ I know, but I think there's another reason why," Link said in wonder.

"Oh yeah," Midna says in realization, "We're also in here to look for Wanda (From _Fairly Odd Parents_) and Lucario (From _Pokemon Diamond/Pearl_). They ate **thirty pounds** of chocolate, and JennaWrites said they're hiding in here. And Link, we _seriously _NEED to find those two, because if they get their sugar rush, it's lights out for us for sure."

**(A/N: Obviously most of you know that Wanda has a chocolate problem. But if you've ever seen**_** Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**_**, (you can watch it on youtube) there's a cute scene where he recieves a piece of chocolate. I thought it'd be fun if I made him a chocoholic.****)**

"Oh yeah," Link said in realization.

Then a mysterious shadow moves around, making some noises (creaking floorboards, bumping into stuff, etc.).

"Princess?!" Snoopy asked in a scared tone.

Once again, they hear movement.

"Okay Sara and Lilo, it's _very_ spooky in here, so stop playing games," Link said as his voice trembled.

"Yo, Wanda and Lucario!" Midna exclaims standing up on Link's back, "Stop playing hide-and-seek, come out, and put your hands in the air. We could do this easily and peacefully, or we could just tear up this whole place and get you by force!"

As the group continues to walk on, the shadow continues to secretly spy on them. However, it trips on something, causing it to fall to the wooden floors loudly. The group immediately turns around alarmed, to see the figure on the ground. Then they look in horror at the figure as it slowly rose from the ground.

"W-w-w-w…" Snoopy trembled and shook to say, completely petrified.

A/N: **Once again another cliffhanger. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

This figure was a woman around in her 30's, had grass green skin, had rough, wild, wavy smoky black hair, a dirty, old, black

This figure was a woman around in her 30's, had grass green skin, had rough, wild, wavy smoky black hair, a dirty, old, black pointed hat a dusty, old black gown. She also held a broom in one of her hands.

"_WIIIIIIITCH!!_" the group shouted in horror.

"Wait, stop!" the witch exclaimed, as she grabbed Snoopy before he could run. Lilo jumps out of nowhere and jumps in front of Stitch, Angel, Link, and Midna, and tries to calm them down.

"Aah! She got us!" Angel yelled terrified.

"No, shh!" the witch and Lilo shushed, trying to calm them all down.

"Moe! Moe! Moe!" Snoopy shouts out scared.

"No, stop! It's okay," Sara said to them to calm the terrified creatures.

"Alright witch, what did you do with the princess?!" Link asked boldly, crouching a fighting stance, glaring, and growling. Then lifting up his left paw, on it shown three stacked triangle (one on top, two on the bottom), as the bottom right one glowed brightly with a golden aura and threatens, "I have the Triforce of Courage, and I'm not afraid to use it! This is a _**very**_ powerful object; its power is from one of the almighty three goddesses, Farore herself baby!"

"No Link, wait!" the witch exclaims before the wolf could do anything, "I'm Sara, the princess."

"Yeah right, and Barney will be sober for at least an hour!" Stitch scoffed sarcastically.

"Will everyone stop using that comparison?!" Lilo exclaimed frustrated.

"Yeah, it's _really_ starting to get old at this point," the witch agreed with Lilo, "Anyway, it's really me; in this body."

Snoopy just stared at the witch, then exclaims horrified, "Holy Charles M. Schultz! You ate the princess!"

"Good grief!" Midna exclaimed.

Suddenly, the recorded laughter was heard in the background again.

"I wasn't trying to be cute, JennaWrites," Midna replied annoyed to the authoress, "And Will you stop doing that?! It's getting on our nerves!"

Sorry :(.

"Sara, can you hear me?!" Snoopy shouted in panic, at the witch's stomach.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out somehow! Just keep on breathing!" Link yelled.

"Moe! Moe! HELP!" Snoopy shouted once more.

"Guys! GUYS!!" the witch shouted frustrated at the top of her lungs, she then grabbed Snoopy and Link's muzzles, as Lilo covered Stitch and Angel's mouths. Then calmly and quietly, the witch said, "It is me, Sara… as a witch."

Then the group listened, and finally calmed down. Giving the witch confused looks, they stared into the witch's pretty, crystal blue eyes… they were so familiar. They turned to Lilo, who just nodded solemnly. Everyone's eyes widen, their mouths drop, and gasp in disbelief.

Then Snoopy managed to get out of the witch's grip, and exclaimed in shock, "Sara?"

Sara nodded sadly. Stitch and Angel then turn to Lilo, and said in realization and unison, "So that's what you and Sara were hiding."

"What happened to you? You're a, uh, uh…" Link asked surprised.

"Different," everyone said (minus Lilo and the witch).

"Just say it! I'm a witch, Okay?!" Sara exclaims sadly, starting to walk away from the others.

"Well, yeah!" Link exclaimed, "Was it something you ate?"

"That's it! I told Moe those rats were a bad idea!" Snoopy exclaimed spontaneously, "Like I say, you are wathca eat."

"No, it's not that!" Lilo exclaims.

"I've been always like this for as long as I can remember," Sara replied sadly.

"What are you talking about? We've have never seen you like this before," Midna states.

"It only happens when the sun goes down," Sara explained, then she walks to a barrel filled with water, stares at the reflection of her current form, and recited, "By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm... until you find true love's first kiss... and then take love's true form."

Everyone stared at Sara with amazement and empathy, and Snoopy spoke up sincerely, "Aw, that was _beautiful_. I had NO idea you were such a poet!"

"It's a spell. (Sigh) When I was very young, another witch had cast a spell on me. Every night I become _this_," Sara said sadly as tears had formed in her eyes, she then angrily splashes the water, in disgust of her reflection, "This gruesome, wicked witch!"

The group watches as she walks away, saying, "That's why I was placed inside the tower, awaiting the day my true love would rescue me. Which is why I need to marry King Burns tomorrow, before the sun sets, and he sees me… like this."

Then tears fall from Sara's eyes onto her cheeks. She sits down on a box, and starts to quietly sob, covering her tear-filled face.

"Wow, that's deep," said Midna, as she floated over to Sara's side with a sad, understanding face; she hands her a handkerchief to get rid of her tears, "Don't try to worry to much. It'll probably get better for you."

Even though quite surprised how empathetic Midna got all of the sudden; the others walked over and joined by Sara's side.

"Alright calm down, now," Snoopy assured the sad witch, "Look, it's not as bad as it seems."

"Yeah," Stitch added on, "Well, uh, naga gonna lie, but youga are ugly."

"Stitch!" Angel and Lilo hissed at the experiment angrily.

"He didn't mean that. My husband Stitch can be _so_ stupid at times," Angel said to Sara, then shoots a dirty glare at Stitch.

Then Link licks Sara's hand in empathy, and guarantees in a calm, soothing, "There, there. You only look like this at night."

"Yeah, and Moe's ugly 24-7," Snoopy added on with Link, with a reassuring grin.

"But guys, I'm a princess," Sara replied sadly, "And witches aren't supposed to be princesses!"

Snoopy thinks deeply of how to cheer of Sara, and then he snaps his fingers in realization of one, and suggests, "Well Sara, why not 'not' marry King Burns?"

"But Snoopy, I have to! Only my true love's kiss can break the spell!" Sara replied.

"Wait! I'm starting to like Snoopy's idea," Link said, "You're a witch, which is sort of a monster. No offense by the way."

"And Moe is an ugly guy, which is kind of a monster," Midna continued with a small smile, "And you two have quite lot in common."

"Moe?" Sara said as she raised her head from her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, we see Moe walking towards the windmill, with a sunflower in one of his hands. He had thought about what the others had said, and decided to try and confess his true feelings to Sara.

"Uh, Sara, hi! How's it going? Good? Same here. Listen, I found this flower, and I thought that it was pretty and…" Moe recited, practicing what to say to Sara, "Well, I don't really like flowers, but I thought you'd like it, 'cause you're pretty. And, I like you…so…uh," Moe struggled to continued, but he groaned frustrated, not sure what else to say, "Aw, geez! I'm deep in horse--"

Though before Moe could continue, he just sighed deeply, gulped, and said to himself "Well, here I go Moe."

Though before he could knock, he hears Sara talking from the other side. Interested, he places his ear, on the door to hear, "I can't just marry whomever I want! Just take a good look at me from head to toe, guys! Seriously, who could love someone so hideous and disgusting?! 'Princess' and 'Hideous' don't mix together well at all! That's why I can't be with Moe!"

Moe gasped, and back away from the door with a horrified face, from after what he just heard. He thought Sara was saying bad things about him and refused to be with him, just because of his appearance!

"My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love."

Then he sighed miserably. Feeling hurt, angry, and upset, he storms off out into the field again, dropping and completely forgetting about the flower.

* * *

Back inside the windmill, completely unaware that Moe was eavesdropping, Sara continued, "And, that is how it has to be. It's the only way to break the spell."

"Well, I guess understand…" Snoopy said unsure, "But at least tell Moe the truth!"

"Well I suppose..." said Lilo hesitating.

Sara then suddenly gasped, and exclaimed, "Moe! You MUST not tell him! Never breathe a word what you heard from here! No one must know!"

"But Sara, what's the use of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets?" Link complained.

"Just promise you won't tell! Promise?!" Sara pleaded to the group.

"Okay, fine," mumbled Stitch, reluctantly.

"Our lips are sealed," said Angel unsure.

As everyone started to exit out, Link turned back at Sara and said, "Though I think you _really_ should tell Moe, especially your true feelings about him. It's quite obvious to see that you…" Then Link just turns away slightly irritated, and as he walks off he says, "I believe that you'll do the right thing. Just look into your heart."

Then when Link exits, Sara then pauses and thinks about what the wolf's words of wisdom. She then sees Lilo leaving too; she follows her as she leaves the windmill. Sara sighed sadly, and then she looks down at the doorstep to the sunflower Moe left. She picks it up and thought, "_Hmm… if I can't decide what to do, maybe this flower will._"

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and Midna watched the beautiful night sky as everyone else slept.

"Hey, Midna," Link said as he stared at the night sky.

"Yes, Link?"

"I was wondering why you were so empathetic to Sara's plight? I'm not saying that's bad, it's just not like you," Link asked in curiosity.

Midna's eyes then widened, and she sighed deeply, "Link… since we've… gotten closer to each other, there's something I must tell you… this imp form, isn't my true form."

"Really?" Link asked in a quite surprised tone.

"Yes, in fact I'm… a princess. Twilight Princess to be exact," Midna replied.

Surprisingly Link didn't say anything he just stood there, making this expression: oo

"Link?" Midna asked in a concerned tone.

oo

"Would you like my to explain the story?" Midna asked.

"…………That would be very helpful, thank you."

So Midna described the WHOLE story of how she turned into an imp and got into Link's world.

"Whoa, hold on!" Link exclaimed in disbelief, "Are you saying that Zant was a servant to your family (the royal family), and got _really_ peeved off that he wasn't chosen to be the future king, and somehow got this mysterious, powerful powers, and usurped your kingdom, turned you into an imp, and is destroying our civilizations as we speak!?"

"Yes."

Link paused for a several seconds, and simply, replied, "Okay."

"And that's why I felt bad for Sara," Midna explained, "I know how it feels to be a princess _and_ ugly at the same time."

Link then looked at Midna sympathetically, feeling bad for her, and says, "Well… I f you want to know, I don't think you're very ugly…"

Midna then looked at Link surprised, and couldn't help to blush a little bit, "Really?"

However, before Link could answer, something bust out from the windmill. Link and Midna turn to see a fairy with pink hair, and a blue, bipedal, jackal-like Pokemon, they had bloodshot eyes, chocolate coated faces and teeth, and trembled uncontrollably. The two then exclaim loudly with crazy faces, "**CHOCOLATE!!**"

"Wanda and Lucario!" Link and Midna exclaim.

Lucario jumps up and down quickly and excitedly (each jump, which takes one second, he jumps ten feet, because being so athletic), and asks in hyper speed (crazily), "Whereintheworlddofindmorechocolate?! 'Cause I need more, MORE!!"

"In Chocolate City, Utah! DUH!!" Wanda replied loudly with a crazy expression (crazily).

"Well I have NO idea were it is! WHERE IS IT!?" Lucario asks crazily and evilly, as he held Wands up by the collar.

"I don't know! Cosmo just poofed me there! So HOW should I know?!" Wanda replies shrugging (crazily).

"THEN POOF US THERE, DARN IT!!" Lucario screams (crazily).

"I can't!" Wanda replies stupidly (and yes, crazily), "Don't ya remember?! I lost it when we were into the middle of the parade full of flying pigs, and polka dotted elephants!"

Then the crazy two paused for a brief moment, and laughed VERY LOUDLY and CRAZILY. Link and Midna give each other "WTH" expressions, completely freaked out by the insane duo.

"Don't worry! I have the ability to see aura AND ESSENCES OF CHOCOLATE!!" Lucario shouted (crazily).

Lucario then closes his eyes, and touches his heart (for once in this scene, he's calm!) and calmly senses the essence of chocolate ahead several miles away. He then slowly opens his eyes, and instantly goes back, to his crazy self, and exclaims (crazily), "CHOCOLATE CITY, UTAH IS FIVE MILES WEST!!"

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAY!!"**_ the two exclaimed (crazily), and in flash, sped off, with Lucario leading the way, with his eyes closed (so he can follow the trail of essence of chocolate), leaving a trail of dust.

Link and Midna then look at each other for a long time with these expressions: oo

Then Link and Midna narrowed their eyes. Link crouched down and growled, as Midna got a rifle from out of nowhere and loaded with tranquilizer darts, and says, "The hunt, is on."

The imp then kicked the wolf on his sides causing him to yelp, and instantly dash off after Wanda and Lucario.

**A/N: Well there's a lesson to be learned from this: NEVER give chocolate to Wanda or Lucario. Also, I'm sorry I'm freaked some of you out from this chapter's REALLY weird ending. I was just trying to be random, funny, and original with this parody, like Family Guy. Please review!**

**Lucario: What the…? You made a complete idiot out of me!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry for taking a long time. Summer time is pretty much my break from writing sometimes. But I'm back, better than ever! I'd like to say thank you for waiting patiently. For a reward for your long, hard-toiled patience, here's chapter 15!**

A day after that long, very interesting night, daybreak comes over the lazy, quiet land, where everyone is still fast asleep, deep in their dreams

A day after that long, _very_ interesting night, daybreak comes over the lazy, quiet land, where everyone is still fast asleep, deep in their dreams. As some golden sunlight shone on Snoopy, Stitch, Angel, and Lilo (Link and Midna were still after Wanda and Lucario, while Moe angrily stormed off into the night. Where he went, is a mystery to us; for now.) As for Sara, (still in her cursed form) she stayed up all night thinking about what the others said, and was plucking the petals off the sunflower Moe left.

"I'll tell him. I'll tell him not," she whispered to herself as she plucked the flower, all by herself in the dusty, old windmill, "I'll tell him. I'll tell him not."

Then finally, after plucking all of the petals off the wilted flower, Sara plucked the very last one; she smiled broadly, and says happily, "I'll tell him!"

Not caring that anyone would see her as a wicked witch, Sara spontaneously dashed down the creaky, wooden stairs, with her heart beating wildly and excitedly, like a beating drum. Then a few seconds later, she bursts out through the old, wooden door, of the dilapidated windmill, and exclaims happily, "Moe! Moe! There's something I want to…"

However, the ecstatic witch pauses to see that only Snoopy, Stitch, Angel, and Lilo were on the campsite. Moe wasn't to be seen or found anywhere near the area. Sara look around the campsite confused. Then, she turns to see that the sun was rising above the hills. As it rose, sparklingly dust swirls around the cursed witch, as the wind whispers the spell that was casted on Sara. In mere seconds, she was back in her beautiful, flawless human form.

After the sudden transformation, Sara spots Moe angrily trudging on up a hill, towards the campsite. She smiles happily, seeing that this was a perfect opportunity to confess Moe her true feelings for him, and her deep, dark secret.

Sara runs up to the ugly guy, greeting him delightfully, "Moe! I…"

Then she stops to notice how upset and mad Moe looked, also to see he wasn't even glancing at her.

"Um, Moe? Are you alright?" Sara asked, slightly worried for him.

"Great. Couldn't be any better," Moe replied sarcastically and crossly, passing right by Sara, as if she wasn't there.

Sara looked reluctantly at Moe, and then replied, "Well… anyway, I have something important I need to tell you."

"Oh, well, there's NO NEED 'PRINCESS'!!" Moe retorted angrily at the confused princess, as he instantly turned around, "'Cause I heard it all last night!"

"Really?" Sara asked surprised, "Did you hear everything I said?"

"Every-single-cheesy-word!"

"I thought you'd understand…" Sara replied a little disappointed.

"Oh, but I _do_ understand. '_Who could love someone so hideous and disgusting?_'" Moe replied, mimicking the very words Sara stated that night.

"But I thought that wouldn't matter to you!" Sara exclaimed concerned.

"Well let me tell ya something! It matters to me!" Moe snapped at her furiously, and then a fanfare and hoof beats is heard in the distance. Sara frowns confused, as Moe grins slyly, as he says, "Hmm… with a few seconds to spare. Well, Princess, since I'm feeling pretty generous today, I decided to surprise you with a little something."

It is revealed that the noises came from King Burns, riding on a white steed, along with Mr. Smithers, Rex Banner, Chief Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie assisting him. They were approaching them as they walked up the hill.

As the group walked onto the campsite, Snoopy groggily woke up, turning his head confused, saying, "Huh, what the…? What'd I miss?"

Then he looks up to see one of the soldiers pass him, causing him to yelp in surprise. The beagle then glances around nervously, and mumbles, making himself sound like a soldier, "Who said that? It can't be that beagle over there."

Then Snoopy instantly high-tailed it out of there into some bushes behind the windmill, hoping to remain hidden from King Burns and his soldiers.

The noises also happen to wake up Lilo, who looks up to see the soldiers too. This makes her gulp nervously. Lilo crawls over to Stitch and Angel, and shakes them to wake them up. When the two alien experiments woke up, Lilo clears her throat and motions her head towards the exact same bushes Snoopy was hiding in. Stitch and Angel immediately got the point, and the three dashed over to the bushes.

Then from a different direction, Midna riding on Link trots into the scene as the two talked.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but after all night long, we finally caught them," Midna said.

"I still can't believe you managed to shoot Lucario in back when he was doing his confusing, 'Double Team' move!" Link exclaimed very impressed; he then frowns and said, "I wonder if those two are alright now, especially since we used elephant tranquilizers to sedate them."

"As long as Wanda is with Cosmo and Lucario is with Pikachu, they'll be just fine," Midna assured with a smirk as she gently patted him on his side.

Then Link stopped immediately seeing what was going on.

"Hey, what's with the stopping?" Midna asked in an annoyed tone.

"Look," Link said motioning his head towards the scene.

King Burns halted his horse right in front of Sara, smiles at the princess, and says, "Ah, Princess Sara. I have waited _very_ long to meet you."

"Pfft. You call a week _very_ long?" Eddie muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, put a sock in it, or I'll have you beheaded!" King Burns yelled at Eddie cruelly.

That had _instantly_ shut upped Eddie as he nervously backed off.

"Alright, enough of this garbage!" Moe shouts in annoyance, "Now hand it over like you promised, Burnsy!"

King Burns rolled his eyes in annoyance, and then snapped his fingers. Chief Wiggum walked up to the king with a neat, clean, rolled up document in his hands. King Burns grabs it and hands it over to Moe, saying, "Very well, ugly fiend, a promise is a promise. Here's is your deed to your swamp. Cartoon, video game character, alien, etc. free. Exactly the way it was before. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

After what King Burns said, Moe instantly snatches the document from his feeble hand, and stormed off without a single word.

Then King Burns turns to Sara smiling.

"Forgive me, Princess, for startling you, but you startled me, for I have never seen such a beautiful woman, like yourself, before," King Burns said kindly to Sara, kissed her hand, and said, "I'm King Burns."

"King Burns? Oh no, no, no," Sara said as King Burns snapped his fingers, causing Mr. Smithers to come over and help him off his horse, "Please forgive me, I was just about to bid farewell to the ugly man for old…"

King Burns was dropped right in front of Sara, making her see his age _more_ clearly.

"…Times sake," Sara finished, as she stared at his face with a freaked out expression, staring at his wrinkles.

"_Well, that explains the 'old' jokes…_" Sara thought in her mind.

King Burns couldn't help to chuckle a bit, and replies, "Oh, how sweet _and_ repulsive at the same time. Though there isn't any reason to waste your lovely manners on the ugly fiend. After all, it's not like it has feelings."

As Moe walked away, he cringed when he heard the horrid insult from King Burns.

Sara sighed sadly and forced herself to say, much to her own disgust, "No, you're right. It doesn't."

Snoopy's mouth had gaped wide open in shock as he watched the scene through the bushes. Stitch and Angel did the same thing. Lilo, Link, and Midna turned their heads away in disgust.

"Princess Sara, beautiful, flawless, Sara," King Burns said smiling, then he bends on his knee in the "proposing position", grabs Sara's hand, and asks, "Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

Sara stared reluctantly at the old monarch, and then she glances at Moe's hurt face, turned away from her. Sara was starting to have second thoughts, however in order for her to be a human permanently; her true love would have to be human. Sara sighed sadly and turns back to King Burns, replying, "King Burns, I accept. Nothing would make me more ha--"

Nevertheless, Sara was instantly interrupted by King Burns saying his trademark catchphrase, with is hands together, greedily and excitedly, "Excellent! Once we get back to my castle, it'll be time to make plans for tomorrow's wedding!"

"No!" Sara spontaneously shouted out loud, not wanting him to see her monster form tonight.

After hearing Sara, this makes Moe turn his head around, thinking she changed her mind.

However, the princess cleared her throat, and then continued, "Err… what I mean is… why wait tomorrow when we can wed today? I mean we could just get it over and not let the anxiety and pressure of commitment overtake us. Also to make it more romantic, we can hold it right before the sun sets."

This causes Moe to once again wilt his head down in disappointment.

"Oh, I see that you're quite anxious and impatient," King Burns replied with a sly smile, "Then again when you think about it, the sooner the better! My goodness, we have so much to do! There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list! Captain Banner! You and your men go and round up some guests!"

"Yes, sir," Captain Banner replied obediently.

"Um… sure…" Chief Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie added along very unwillingly.

Mr. Smithers then places King Burns and Sara on the king's royal steed, and lead the horse down the hill, with the other soldiers following behind, towards Burnsville.

Sara stared at Moe with a worried and guilty face, thinking of the unforgivable things she said and did. However, thinking about her chance of her happily ever after, she forces a smile and waves, saying, "Fare-thee-well, ugly man."

As King Burns, Sara, Mr. Smithers, and the guards left, Snoopy, Stitch, Angel, Lilo, Link, and Midna came out of hiding and ran after Moe who was marching off into the forest.

"Moe, what are you doing?!" Snoopy asked in a surprised in worried.

"You're letting her get away!" Lilo exclaimed pointing in the direction of Burnsville.

"So?" Moe grumbled irritated as he continued past them.

Link hesitates and thought for a few seconds. Then finally making up his mind he blurts out, "Moe, there's something you need to know about. Last night, we talked to Sara, and she's--"

"Look, I know that you all talked with her last night! You're all good buddies, aren't ya? Then why don't you just join your friend to her home in Burnsville!" Moe viciously snapped at the wolf right in his face.

As Moe continued to sulk off, Snoopy upset eyes started to tear up, and he said sadly, "But Moe… we want to be with you… especially me."

"Well, I told you all, 'especially' you!" Moe shouted, pointing at Snoopy, "You're not back home with me! I live alone! Just me and my swamp! No one else! Got it?! No one! Especially you, you stupid, pathetic, useless, annoying beagle!!"

At this point, Snoopy was stepped _far_ back, with tears rolling down his white, furry face. The others stood back in completer shock.

"But… I…" Snoopy asked with cute, innocent eyes.

"Well, you what?! You guessed wrong!" Moe retorted.

Moe then stormed off far deeper into the forest, back to his swamp.

"Moe…" Snoopy said sadly, as he looked on.

"Poor Moe," Lilo said in pity, sadly shaking her head.

Snoopy then sniffed sadly and sulked away from the group, in an opposite direction.

"Snoopy, wait!" Stitch exclaimed, running after him.

Though Link place one of his front legs in front of Stitch, to prevent the alien to go after his friend.

"Let him go for now, Stitch," Link guaranteed forlornly, "He needs some time alone."

Angel then turned to Midna asking, "Where have you two been all night??"

Midna placed her small hand on her forehead, getting a headache thinking about that long and tiring night, hunting after those chocolate addicts.

"Don't ask…" Midna groaned in response.

**Poor Moe... well don't worry. His happily ever after isn't to far away, including next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
